Edwige Blumen : Percer la neige
by AngelScythe
Summary: Parti pour retrouver Kira, Mello va faire plusieurs rencontre. Bonne, mauvaise ?
1. Prologue : Mihael Kheel

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note : Voici le deuxième volet de ma trilogie « Edwige blumen ». Le premier est « Pensée sous la cendre », le deuxième que vous avez sous les yeux ce nomme comme vous pouvez le voir « percer la neige » et le dernier se nommera « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe ». J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Gros kisu.

* * *

_**Prologue : Mihael Kheel.**_

Treize décembre mille-neuf-cents-quatre-vingt-neuf.

Dans un coin de l'Irlande nommé Drogheda, une belle femme de vingt, ou vingt-et-un, ans, aux longs cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau et aux bleus comme les étendues glacées de l'océan glacial arctique, était penchée sur un petit corps.

Un bébé adorable à la peau satinée, suçant son pouce sans se soucier des horreurs du monde autour de lui. Il était encore dans un cocon de bonheur et d'amour. Il serait bien assez tôt arraché à cet univers magnifique.

-Alors ?

C'était une femme qui devait avoir tout juste la quarantaine. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens et les mêmes yeux bleus que la jeune femme.

-Il a les cheveux blonds… comme John. Soupira la plus jeune des deux femmes en prenant un coussin.

Elle l'appuya sur le visage du bébé dans l'espoir qu'il meure, mais la plus âgée l'arrêta à temps et prit le petit être dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas bien, Juliana. C'est ton… fils. Dit-elle après vérification.

- Avec John ! Siffla la dénommée Juliana.

- Ah ça, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas tromper Loïc, tu n'aurais pas d'enfant d'un autre. Gronda la femme qui semblait être sa mère. Tu es devenue folle, ma pauvre, mais je ne te laisserais pas tuer ce petit ange. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire qu'il était mort né. Moi je m'occuperais de lui ! Déclara la femme en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Trouve-lui le prénom que tu veux, mais il aura ton nom de famille, pas le mien ! Qu'importe ce que tu en pense.

- Bien, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est déjà un ravissant bambin que ce petit Mihael Kheel.

Juliana lança un regard haineux à cet enfant alors que sa mère le ramenait dans sa maison. Une toute petite construction où l'enfant pourrait être élevé dans le plus grand amour.

Le bébé se réveilla et la femme l'observa. Elle lui sourit et caressa ses fins cheveux blonds.

-Ta mère est vraiment une abrutie. Moi, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je suis Démétra, mais tu peux m'appeler Grand-mère, petit bout de chou. Lui dit-elle toute heureuse d'avoir à faire à ce petit bonhomme qui semblait déjà plein de vitalité pour un petit bout d'à peine quelques heures.

Elle le nourrit avec les moyens qu'elle avait. Elle vivait en parfaite autarcie, coupé du monde et ce petit devrait s'en contenter. Elle se débrouillerait tant bien que mal pour lui trouver ce qu'il fallait pour Mihael : à savoir de la poudre pour lait.

Elle câlina un instant ce petit enfant puis alla le coucher car déjà, il se rendormait. Elle le laissa et alla s'occuper de ses propres affaires.


	2. Chapitre 1: La Wammy's House

**_Percer la neige_**

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note générale: Désolé à tous de n'avoir pas posté. Je suis pour l'instant assez occupé avec un Roman et je n'arrête pas d'oublier de poster. Honte sur moi .

Note à Mlj: Merci pour tes rewiews, elle me réchauffe le coeur ^-^Pöur répondre à tes questions... disons que j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs pour ne pas être violente et que c'est ces bishos qui en pâtisse avec tout l'amour du monde. On me reproche d'être trop méchante avec les persos T-T

J'espère que le chapitre faudra la chandelle de l'attente que je vous ai imposé .

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Wammy's House.**_

Mihael avait deux ans. Il courait derrière les lapins de sa grand-mère. En particulier un petit noir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Démétra avait été jusqu'en ville avec le petit il y avait quelques jours à peine. En effet, si les particularités physiques du petit Mihael étaient pareil à tous les enfants (euh… Tu pourrais pas plus simplement dire « bien que le petit Mihael soit physiquement normal/pareil à tous les enfants » ?), il avait certaines particularités bien plus développées que celles des autres enfants.

Là où il n'était supposé dire que de simples mots, il faisait déjà des phrases. Il savait jouer presque parfaitement des morceaux qu'il avait entendu sur ses petits jeux (il joue les mélodies de ses jouets au piano ou il joue des choses qu'il a entendu à la radio ou à la TVsur des jouets en forme d'instrument de musique ? C'est pas très clair). Surprise d'un tel talent, Démétra, non loin de désirer se débarrasser du petit bout de chou (en gros, cette phrase veut dire que quand Démétra a remarqué que Mello était surdoué, elle a voulu s'en débarasser… C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Sinon, enlève le « non », au début), l'avait emmené voir un de ses amis qui lui avait parlé d'une école de surdoué.

Suite à une discussion avec lui, il lui avait promis que d'ici quelques temps, elle pourrait aller présenter le petit à une seule condition. Ce n'était pas une école, comme elle le pensait, mais un Orphelinat. Après tout, techniquement parlant, Mihael n'avait pas de parents. Elle pourrait donc l'y déposer pour qu'il puisse vivre pleinement cette intelligence qui était sienne.

-Mihael ! Viens t'habiller ici de suite ! Gronda Démétra.

Il avait beau être surdoué, un enfant reste un enfant. Le petit blond tourna la tête vers elle et son visage se fit malicieux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire et il s'enfuit en courant derrière une poule.

La femme lui courut après, lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, Mihael étant lassé de son nouveau jeu, elle lui mit une fessée.(euh… Elle lui met une fessée, Ok… mais faudrait peut-être dire comment réagit Miha.) Elle l'habilla ensuite et prit quelques affaires. On ne sait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas devoir refaire les boutiques là-bas pour lui trouver quelques vêtements convenables. Elle emmena l'enfant jusqu'à la gare.

Elle avait pris des jeux pour qu'il puisse se distraire. Dans le train, elle veilla bien sur lui.

-Mamie ! Je veux lire ! Bouda Mihael en observant la boîte de son puzzle.

Démétra passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sauras (verbe « savoir », pas verbe « être) très bientôt, tu es très intelligent ! Le flatta la grand-mère.

Le visage du blond s'illumina. Il ouvrit le puzzle et il commença à le faire. Démétra soupira de contentement. Au moins, ça l'occuperait un long moment. Il ne le fini que peu de temps avant que le train arrive en gare. Avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, il le rangea. Cette dernière le prit dans ses bras et se rendit jusqu'au port.

Elle prit le bateau qui devrait l'emmener au port (euh… Techniquement, c'est pas possible, ça. Ou alors elle prend un bateau qui l'amène à un autre port, et dans ce cas, faut que tu précises qu'elle prend un bateau dans un port irlandais pour aller à un port anglais). De là, il lui faudrait encore prendre un train et elle serait à Winchester. Heureusement pour elle, Mihael ne tarda à s'endormir. Démétra arriva quelques heures plus tard à bon port. Elle réveilla son petit-fils et franchit les portes en lui tenant la main.

Roger arriva, accompagné d'un petit garçon de tout juste douze ans, les cheveux noirs en batailles et des yeux gris si noirs (ça, c'est pas possible… « gris presque noirs », ou « gris tellement foncés ») qu'ils étaient presque aussi sombres que l'encre. Mihael fit un sourire à ce gamin qui se tenait légèrement vouté.

-Bonjour, madame. On m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, très tôt ce matin.

- Je suis navrée de vous déranger ainsi, mais mon petit Mihael…

- Je vous en prie, Madame Kheel, venez discutez avec moi dans le boudoir (là encore, je ne sais pas si c'est une virgule que tu veux laisser, mais on peut s'en passer) annexée à ma chambre. Nous pouvons laisser Mihael (là, pas de virgule du tout ! pas possible) jouer avec L.

- Mais… Commença l'enfant.

- Va jouer avec lui ! Demanda Roger avant d'emmener Démétra dans le bâtiment.

Le dénommé L se tourna vers Mihael. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Tu es L ?

- Oui !

- Nom étrange !

- Toi aussi tu en auras un si tu habites ici !

- Avec Grand-mère ? Demanda jovialement Mihael.

- Non, sans elle.

- Oh ! Fit-il tristement.

- Viens ! Je vais te faire goûter quelque chose.

- D'accord.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

- DEUX ANS ! S'écria jovialement Mihael avant de s'auto-applaudir. (il est trop mignon, là !^^)

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Tu parles déjà à merveille !

-Merci. Rougit le petit blond en lui emboîtant le pas en direction de l'institution.

Il entra dans la cuisine puis revint avec une tablette de chocolat dont il tendit un morceau au plus jeune. Ce dernier le prit et mordit dedans avec précaution. C'était la première sucrerie qu'il goutait de sa vie. Sa grand-mère n'affectionnait pas du tout ce qui était trop sucré, elle préférait le voir manger diverses choses saines.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il gouta ce nouveau met plus que raffiné, il se sentit tout content et termina en quelques secondes.

-C'est bon. Dit-il les joues roses et les yeux emplit d'étoile.

Le brun émit un petit rire et lui donna la moitié de la tablette. Sans plus attendre, le petit blond l'engloutit rapidement.

-Il faut manger doucement. Lui dit L.

Mihael hocha la tête. L l'emmena jouer un long moment jusqu'à ce que Démétra revienne, accompagné de Roger. Elle avait encore la valise à la main. Elle la tendit à Mihael.

-Comme tes parents sont morts, tu peux rester ici, on t'enseignera tout ce qu'il faut que tu apprennes, ici.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrais des lettres, on va t'apprendre à lire. Très bientôt, c'est ce que m'a promis Monsieur Roger, ici présent.

-D'accord. Je t'aime grand-mère. Murmura Mihael avant de venir se serrer contre elle.

L s'approcha du blond et (on peut enlever le « il ») le prit dans ses bras. Il savait bien (pas de virgule) que, (mouhaha ! je crois que j'ai pigé ta logique des virgules ! Mais là encore, on peut se passer de virgules) comme Roger n'aimait pas les enfants, ça serait à lui de s'en occuper, comme il s'était occupé des autres enfants avant. Depuis qu'il avait huit ans, depuis qu'il était ici. (comme un tonton ? Ou un grand frère ?)

Mihael appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de L.

-Cependant, nous ne pouvons l'appeler Mihael Kheel ici.

L haussa un sourcil. Connaître le nom d'une personne ne lui semblait pas réellement important. Lui, il voulait bien devenir un détective connu dans le monde, mais pas pour autant qu'on connaisse son vrai nom.

-Je… je ne sais pas… oh pourquoi pas Mello, comme le département, sa mère y vivait. Annonça la vieille femme gênée.

Roger l'emmena dehors après avoir hoché la tête. Le préadolescent l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une où il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir un compagnon de chambre. L préférait être seul, mais, pour une fois, il acceptait quelqu'un dans le couvert de sa chambre. Il sentait bien que ce petit être avait besoin d'affection. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, il pouvait bien le garder tout contre lui. Ne fut-ce que… pour quelques instant. (c'est pas très clair, ce paragraphe)

Il alluma la télévision et y fit passer un dessin animé « Pinocchio ». Le petit blond sécha ses larmes (ah tiens ? Tu n'as pas dit que Mello pleure, avant.) et regarda le film. Lorsqu'il fut fini, il demanda à L de le remette et ce dernier le fit. Il le laissa sur son lit, face à la télévision et (le « il » n'est pas utile) alla faire ses devoirs.

Le tout récemment nommé Mello, lui, s'endormit dans le lit de son aîné. Ce dernier le glissa sous les couvertures avant de retourner à ses études.

Un an et demi plus tard.

Du haut de ses trois ans et demi, Mello lisait un livre contenant plus d'images que de texte. Il était installé sur le lit de L. Il y passait toutes ses journées, ne le quittant que pour aller dormir dans sa propre chambre.

Un film passait à la télévision, mais Mello ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, trop heureux de pouvoir lire. Il savait le faire depuis bientôt six mois, mais bon. Il avait aussi reçu quelques lettres de sa grand-mère. C'était encore L qui les lui écrivait comme son écriture était encore très brouillonne (enlève un des deux « encore », celui que tu veux, c'est pas important, mais ça fait lourd, les deux en même temps).

Mello dit à sa grand-mère qu'il aimait le chocolat et, après qu'il lui ait promis de se brosser les dents trois fois par jour, elle accepta de lui envoyer ces confiseries, même si elle n'aimait pas tellement l'idée qu'il prenne du sucré.

Mello se redressa dans le lit, se rendant compte que L mettait fameusement de temps à revenir. Il descendit les escaliers et (le « il » toujours inutile) vit le brun qui tenait un petit bout de chou blanc. Il devait avoir tout juste un an et ses petits doigts jouaient avec les mèches noires.

-…On a décidé de l'appeler Near. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, son frère aussi.

- Je comprends. Pourquoi est-il à la Wammy's. Je pensais, Roger, que vous ne preniez que des surdoués. Vous avez fait des tests je suppose ? Vous avez du vous rendre compte qu'il était, pour l'heure, plus intelligent que la norme.

- Oui, après toi, c'est la première fois qu'on voit pareil chose. Il serait même plus intelligent que Mello.

L haussa un sourcil. Il savait plusieurs choses que Roger lui taisaient toujours volontairement (en gros, L sait des choses que Roger ne veut pas qu'il sache ? Tu pourrais « étoffer » ?).

- Je vois, capacités de langage et de lecture plus développées ?

- Oui. Il sait déjà lire quelques mots et il a (pas de « déjà », il y en a un avant) un certain vocabulaire. Comme Mello, on compte te le confier. Il est encore très jeune…

- Je vois ça. Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le brun.

- C'est cela, en effet. Dit lentement Roger.

Un petit soupir et Mello retourna rapidement dans la chambre de L. Ce dernier arriva rapidement. Il posa le petit blanc à côté de Mello. Ce dernier se pencha et regarda le bambin. Il suçait son pouce, semblant dormir.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Mello qui n'était pas supposé savoir qui il était.

- Near, il a un an. Je vais m'en occuper, comme de toi ! Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr. Sourit le blond.


	3. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle atroce

**_Edwige Blumen._**

**_Percer la neige._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note à Mlj: Merci pour ta rewiew déjà, mais disons que j'ai une façon très bizarre de voir les relations entre Near et Mello. Je ne sais pas voir de Yaoi ( du moins réciproque) entre eux mais plus quelque chose qui se rapprochent de relation fraternelle. Bah bah, tu verras bien =) Kisu.

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle atroce.**_

Mihael allait avoir cinq ans dans à peine un mois et le petit Near avait presque trois ans et demi. Il le suivait partout, lorsqu'il ne suivait pas L. A vrai dire, la plupart du temps, les deux gamins suivaient L comme son ombre. Ils ne le considéraient pas comme un père ou quelque chose du genre, mais ils adoraient être près de lui.

Ils étaient dans le réfectoire et Mello aida Near à monter sur sa chaise. Le blanc jouait avec un petit bonhomme trouvé dans le Kinder Surprise de Mello. C'était un des mets au chocolat préféré du blond et Near, qui adorait jouer, était un grand fana des petits cadeaux. Ce qu'il préférait, c'étaient les petits puzzles.

Durant le repas, Mello mangeait et surveillait son cadet, pour qu'il ne se mette pas de la nourriture partout. Near n'était pas un garçon turbulent. Il était même très calme. Certes, il jouait d'une main avec le petit bonhomme, mais il mangeait calmement.

Mello tourna la tête en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il devait avoir neuf ans, mais le blond ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait des yeux verts très clairs et des cheveux bruns un peu bouclés. Il avait un sourire étrange sur le visage.

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Mello, en ramassant le jouet que Near venait de faire tomber.

-Merci. Murmura le blanc avant de jouer avec le bonhomme.

- Je suis Vick. On vient de m'intégrer dans cette institution.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de toute mon école, j'étais le plus intelligent et que j'avais vraisemblablement des prédispositions pour être ici. Alors Roger est venu me chercher au fin fond de la Lorraine.

- Je comprends.

Mello se leva et prit le petit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit à gazouiller, puis s'appuya contre lui.

-Tu n'as plus trop l'âge de gazouiller. Soupira Mello.

-J'avais envie. Répondit Near alors que son aîné le posait au sol.

Le blond lui prit la main, puis le ramena dans la chambre de L. Ce dernier, devant passer des examens pour entrer à l'université, avec quatre ans d'avance, ne quittait pas sa chambre pour étudier.

Il leur accorda un regard lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et se leva pour aller leur mettre une cassette, les Pokémons. Il confia la télécommande et les cassettes au plus âgé, leur demanda de ne pas mettre trop fort et les laissa ainsi.

Les épisodes défilèrent, Near se coucha sur les jambes de Mello, puis s'endormi. Ce dernier ne tarda à le rejoindre dans le sommeil bienheureux.

Les jours passèrent. Un matin, sous un vent froid et glacial d'hiver, L rentra à la Wammy's House. Il était bien content qu'on l'ait accepté à l'université en cours d'année. Near étant tombé malade, il n'était pas allé à l'école pour s'occuper de lui.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller à l'école en toute insouciance. Il arriva dans sa chambre, bien sûr squattée par deux bambins regardant pokémon, un sac dans ses mains.

-Vous mettez pause ? Demanda L à Mello.

Ce dernier attrapa la télécommande et mis pause. Near se redressa, cessant donc de s'appuyer sur Mello.

-J'ai quelques cadeaux pour vous.

Il sortit de son sac un puzzle et quelques paquets de chocolat. Les petits sautèrent sur lui, le renversant au sol. Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, à rigoler par terre. Puis, L surveilla Near qui jouait avec son puzzle avant de proposer un Cluedo. C'était un bon entraînement pour des jeunes gens qui étaient destinés à devenir détectives… ou bien artistes.

-Au fait…Near, ne mets pas ça en bouche. Gronda gentiment le brun.

Mello se pencha, prit le blanc dans ses bras et retira le petit couteau en métal de sa bouche. Le regard de L se fit plus dur. Mello resserra sa prise sur le cadet.

-Oui ?

- J'ai rencontré ce Vick… le nouveau.

- Moi aussi… je ne l'aime pas trop ! Je n'aime pas… le regard qu'il a lancé à Near…

- D'ici quatre ans, je quitterais l'institution. Je ne serais donc plus là pour veiller sur vous.

- Je sais… mais tu nous écriras ?

L hocha la tête et prit la main de Mello dans la sienne. Le blond releva le regard vers lui, surpris.

-J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à Near. Et à Vick aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien !

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le blond, adorant entendre les développements d'idée de son aîné.

- Il suffit de regarder son regard. Il y a une lueur pas saine.

Mello retint sa respiration un instant. Il sourit ensuite, content d'avoir trouvé la même chose que celui qu'il admirait. Cependant, il n'osa pas lui dire. Il préférait le laisser développer sa théorie.

-Il regarde les plus jeunes comme s'il avait une idée en tête. Comme s'il désirait quelque chose d'eux. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'approchera de vous, parce que je m'occupe de vous, mais que vous avez des amis. Il cherchera forcément quelqu'un qui est seul, sans ami…

- D'accord, L, on se méfiera. Promis Mello en serrant un peu plus le frêle corps de son ami qui c'était endormi contre lui.

L lui sourit et lui frictionna les cheveux gentiment, tirant un sourire au jeune blond avant qu'il aille se nicher dans ses bras, le blanc toujours dans les siens. Lorsque les deux furent endormis le brun alla les coucher dans son lit. Il les observa un court instant avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau pour réviser un peu. Plus pour la forme que par besoin.

Premier Février mille-neuf-cent-nonante-cinq. 

Mello était installé sur son lit, une lettre dans les mains. Il lisait parfaitement à six ans, puisqu'il avait appris trois ans auparavant déjà. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre le contenu de cette lettre, mais son esprit ne se concentrait pas dessus. Il gambadait vers ce Vick.

Plus le temps passait et moins il pouvait le voir. Peut-être à cause de ce que lui avait dit L. Et aussi aux regards qu'il lançait toujours à Near. Mello s'entendait un peu moins bien avec lui, depuis qu'il avait l'impression amère et désagréable que le brun le préférait à lui.

Il s'enfermait plus souvent dans sa chambre. Quelque fois, L ou Near venaient le chercher. Il continuait d'aller voir L, mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Mello secoua la tête et concentra toute son attention sur la lettre. Il le fallait bien pour décortiquer l'écriture de sa grand-mère. Elle avait dû être médecin dans une autre vie, pour avoir une écriture aussi illisible. Mello se demandait d'ailleurs parfois comment les pharmaciens arrivaient à déchiffrer les ordonnances.

Mello camoufla un bâillement et cessa de penser à tout et à rien pour lire cette missive, qu'il aurait déjà dû lire depuis une ou deux heure au moins.

_« Cher Mihael, _

_Je sais __que tu__ as six ans depuis peu et que tu es __encore __un peu jeune, mais ce que je vais te dire est, à mon __avis__, très important. Tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson et tu ne p__eux__ nullement savoir ce qui t'__e__s arrivé__._

_Je me souviens de ce jour comme __s__i c'était hier. Ta mère, aussi dérangée qu'elle était, avait trompé son mari le lendemain de leur nuit de noce. Elle était tombée enceinte__,__ mais avait espéré pendant neuf mois qu'il serait de l'homme de sa vie. __Elle me répétait__ sans cesse qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait trompé. _

_Je t'ai expliqué comment on faisait les bébés __alors que tu étais encore très __ jeune__,__ dans le but de t'expliquer ceci__,__ justement. Tu comprendras que si je t'avais expliqué qu'une cigogne amenait les bébés aux parents__,__ tu n'aurais rien compris à tout c__ela__._

_Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet__,__ pour que cette lecture ne te semble pas trop longue. Quand bien même je sais que tu adore__s__lire __autant que le chocolat. _

_Ta mère était folle de douleur de te voir blond. Son mari se serait de suite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas ton père. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. A l'époque__,__ tu étais déjà un ange. __Toutefois__, elle, elle ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. Tu étais l'incarnation de ses pêchés. _

_C'est __pourquoi __elle attrapa un coussin et le plaqua sur ton visage. J'étais présente__,__ mais je n'ai pas réagit de suite. Tu t'es mis à pleurer sous le coussin. Et j'étais toujours incapable de réagir. Plus ta voix se tarissait et __moins je__ savais comment réagir. Comme __s__i mes jambes __a__vaient été coupées net. _

_Lorsque ta voix se tut, je réagis enfin. Je la poussais, un peu violemment__,__puis__ te p__rit__ dans mes bras. Tu étais tout rouge d'avoir trop crié et tu semblais un peu dans la lune. Avoir frôlé la mort ne t'avai__s__ pas fait du bien._

_C'est bien parce que ta mère ne voulait pas de toi que je me suis occupé de toi. Elle n'a jamais sombré dans la folie. Aujourd'hui, elle est dans une petite bourgade du nord de l'Irlande et elle attend un autre bébé, qui naîtra d'ici un mois ou deux. Une petite fille. __E__lle ne veut jamais entendre parler de toi. Elle ne veut pas que sa fille te connaisse. J'espère malgré tout qu'un jour tu la rencontreras._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta grand-mère. »_

Mello serra les dents, il froissa le papier dans sa main et il le jeta contre le mur. Il donna un coup de poing dans ce dit mur et appuya ensuite sa tête contre. N'y avait-il personne pour l'aimer dans ce bas monde.

Son père ne connaissait pas son existence. Sa grand-mère lui avait mentit, par amour, certes, mais cette trahison lui restait sur le moment en travers de la gorge. Sa mère avait essayé de le tuer et ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. L préférait Near.

Il se sentait vraiment mal-aimé. Il voulait que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'on lui prouve qu'on l'aime. Serait-il d'ailleurs aimé un jour ? Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se mit à pleurer. Être mal aimé toute sa vie, c'était le goût amer que semblait lui montrer le futur.

Il avait un nom d'ange, les anges n'étaient-ils pas censés être aimé ? Oui, mais lui, il détestait bien les anges. Il serra le coussin dans ses bras. Il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir ici, ce n'était pas bien grave. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se cacha sous les couvertures. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Il préférait mourir ici et maintenant. C'était bien ce que désirait sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? Comment une mère pouvait tuer son enfant après l'avoir porté neuf mois. Il avait du mal à comprendre tout ça.

-Mello, tu viens jouer avec moi ? Demanda la petite voix de Near.

Le blond sortit des couvertures. Il se leva piteusement, puis enfila ses chaussures, se dirigea vers le blanc et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier l'attrapa et ils sortirent ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir tout de suite. L l'avait mis en garder contre Vick. Il devrait s'occuper de Near le moment venu. Si personne ne l'aimait, rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer, lui. Il espérait qu'un jour on l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était. Il espérait qu'il pourrait rendre cet amour.

Que ce soit à un ami, un meilleur ami, un jeune enfant qu'il protégerait ou quelqu'un qui le protégerait. Ou encore une amoureuse. Il s'en foutait, tant qu'il pouvait être aimé et aimer en retour.

Mello se rendit dans la cour avec Near et se dirigea vers L. Il discutait avec de nombreux enfants. Comme toujours, il y avait des « fans » autour de lui. Le brun leur sourit en les voyant et traversa la foule pour les rejoindre.

Au grand désespoir de Mello, il prit le petit blanc dans ses bras. Enfin, il lui prit quand même la main avant de lui accorder un sourire chaud.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les vérités qui tuent

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note à MLJ : Eh non, c'est une divagation d'Otaku, mais l'idée aurait été très bonne si je n'avais pas déjà tout écrit. ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les vérités qui tuent…**_

Mello était installé sur un des bancs du parc. Near était couché, tête sur ses genoux. L était un peu plus loin, discutant avec tous les enfants qui tenaient à lui parler. Le brun se détacha de la masse d'enfant et s'approcha des deux jeunes.

-Tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

- Oui… L, c'est qui là-bas ? Interrogea le blond en remarquant une jeune femme rousse, tenant la main d'un petit garçon, face à Roger.

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute un nouvel orphelin. Les temps sont durs. Ça fait mal de voir autant d'orphelin dans cette institution.

-Certains ont peut-être encore leurs parents quelque part. Soupira doucement Mello.

- C'est ton cas ? Questionna L en s'asseyant à son côté.

Mello hocha la tête. Il regarda le petit dormant sur lui.

-Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis bien ici ! Il y a toi et Near aussi. J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et je me sens pas vraiment aimé… mais je suis heureux. Affirma le blond.

- Pas aimé ?

- Oui…C'est rien…

Mello lui fit un sourire un peu crispé. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs et sourit doucement en sentant que L le serrait contre lui.

-Moi, je ne sais pas faire part de mes sentiments, donc…

- Ce n'est pas grave… je me suis habitué à tout.

Mello pencha la tête pour regarder la jeune femme repartir et Roger emmener le nouvel élève vers l'intérieur.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas dans ma chambre. Soupira le blond.

-Qui sait, vous vous entendrez peut-être bien. Tu veux être aimé, fait les premiers pas… non ?

Mello hocha la tête alors qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain hélait L pour qu'il vienne les voir.

-Tes fans t'appellent. Souris le blond.

- Tu as raison. Je vais prendre Near, tu permets ?

- Bien sûr ! Affirma Mello.

L se leva et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras. Ce dernier laissa sa tête aller sur l'épaule du brun qui alla rejoindre les petits qui l'attendaient. Mello soupira, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et il regarda celui dont il était fan. Il renifla et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Comme tout à l'heure, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Rien ne semblait aller correctement. Que ça soit avec ceux de son âge, les plus vieux ou les plus jeunes, il avait l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part. Il voulait tellement qu'on lui trouve sa place. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire seul, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'avoir, dû la prendre, car dans ce genre de cas on était seul, mais voilà… il n'avait la force de rien.

Mello se leva et marcha dans la fine couche de neige jusqu'à un arbre éloigné. Il s'assit contre lui. La neige était froide, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se laissa aller, pleurant de tout son long.

Il s'était mis loin des autres dans le but qu'on ne vienne pas l'ennuyer. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que tout irait bien. Il voulait rester seul, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse mourir. L remarquerait-il, s'il se laissait mourir dans la neige froide d'hiver ?

Quelques temps après, il était toujours recroquevillé, il commençait à geler. L ne venait pas, Near non plus. Oui, il pourrait mourir ici, ça ne serait pas une grande perte. Personne ne se soucierait de sa mort, ils continueraient leur petite vie comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Hey !

Mello serra ses genoux et redressa lentement la tête, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il renifla en voyant Vick. Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, depuis qu'il était ici, il lui lançait toujours un regard froid et cruel.

-Faut que je te parle du nouveau.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Mello ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Pourquoi ce type qui semblait le haïr le serrait-il dans ses bras ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le nouveau ? Demanda froidement Mello en se dégageant des bras de Vick.

- C'est un sociopathe, un psychopathe. Il faut pas que tu t'en approches. Vous êtes dans la même chambre, alors méfie-toi. Il a tué sa mère ! En tout cas, c'est que dit Roger. Moi, j'aime pas son regard. Fait gaffe Mello.

-Merci… Répondit le blond avant de se lever.

Il jeta un regard à Vick avant de s'en aller en courant vers le groupe d'élèves. L discutait toujours avec le groupe, tenant la main de Near qui jouait avec un playmobil.

-L ! Appela Mello en essayant de se frayer un passage parmi les enfants.

-Attends ! Fit le brun.

Il souleva Near du sol et il arriva jusqu'à lui. Il garda le blanc dans ses bras et s'accroupi pour voir Mello dans les yeux.

-Euh…c'est quoi un sociopathe ? Un psychopathe ?

- Et bien un sociopathe, c'est quelqu'un qui souffre de sociopathie, un trouble de la personnalité caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales ainsi que des émotions et droits d'autrui. Ce qui signifie, en d'autre mot que c'est quelqu'un qui n'a aucune émotion envers les lois, les droits des gens…et les personnes elles-mêmes. Et un psychopathe, c'est quelqu'un qui souffre de psychopathie, un comportement instable, asocial et impulsif, dénotant une absence apparente de sens moral.

Les gamins le regardèrent les yeux exorbités. Comment quelqu'un pouvait emmagasiner autant d'information dans sa tête. Cela semblait impossible. Mello baissa la tête. Il comprenait plus ou moins. Ainsi, le nouvel élève était un dérangé qui n'avait que faire des gens. Les autres pouvaient comprendre aussi. S'ils ne connaissaient pas les mots c'est parce qu'on ne les avaient jamais mit devant les mots.

-Tu as lu ces mots là dans un livre ?

Mello essuya ses joues encore humide. Il secoua la tête et les larmes manquèrent de couler à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Non, on m'a dit que le nouveau l'était.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! On me l'a dit !

- Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serait ? Questionna L.

- Je… Je sais pas…il aurait tué sa mère. Répondit Mello, la tête base.

L haussa un sourcil. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Mello sentant les larmes revenir s'enfuit en courant. Le brun le héla, mais le blond ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il entra dans la bâtisse sans s'arrêter de courir. Il voulut continuer son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, mais son professeur l'attrapa par le bras.

-Mello ! Le gronda-t-elle. Tu sais bien qu'on ne cours pas dans l'établissement.

Le blond fixa le sol, ses larmes s'y écrasaient. Il avait l'impression que leur bruit était plus que lourd. Il résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il avait envie de crier des « pourquoi » à tout va. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sa vie elle-même lui semblait avoir été un mensonge.

Il avait toujours pensé que sa mère était morte, tout comme son père. Sa grand-mère n'avait jamais démenti. Il avait cru que Near était tout simplement comme lui. Des enfants surdoué qui avait vu leur famille décimée d'une ou l'autre façon. Il n'avait pas essayé de chercher plus loin et il n'avait pas cherché à avoir une famille.

Mais voilà que maintenant, il apprenait qu'il avait bel et bien une famille et de surcroît une mère qui avait essayé de le tuer à sa naissance. Toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge, une parjure et sa souffrance s'écrasait sur le carrelage froid alors qu'il avait l'impression que cette femme lui broyait le bras.

Il tira dessus dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait le récupérer, mais elle le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle s'horrifia en le voyant pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Tu t'es bagarré ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna la femme en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

Mello en profita pour tirer un coup sec et il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu convoité, il vit que Roger fermait la porte à clé. Il essuya ses larmes avec rage. Il aimait être au milieu des livres lorsqu'il allait mal.

-La bibliothèque est fermée ? Questionna froidement le blond.

-Oui, il y a eu le feu, j'ai empêché que tout parte en feu, mais il y a quand même quelques pertes. Je préfère que vous n'y alliez pas pendant que je restaurerais tout.

-Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Mello ! On ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Moi, je suis déjà bien heureux de voir que j'ai réussi à sauvegarder cette bibliothèque. Vos frais, c'est moi et monsieur Watari qui vous les payez ! Est-ce qu'on a seulement un merci pour tout ça ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes des enfants égoïste et pourri gâté. Et certain d'entre vous pourraient bien retourner dans leur famille. Pesta Roger.

Mello se remit à pleurer. Où qu'il allait, il y avait des mauvaises ondes. Il ne trouvait plus sa place nulle part. Il avait envie de vomir. Il sentait même le goût âcre de la bile dans sa bouche. Les larmes amères continuaient de s'écraser avec fureur sur le plancher.

Roger, lui, sembla gêné. Il prit le poignet de Mello et il l'emmena dans le réfectoire puis en cuisine. Il y avait là une femme n'ayant guère plus de trente ans. Elle travaillait à ses fourneaux avec grand plaisir.

-Germaine, le petit Mello semble bien triste… Commença Roger.

Il lui jeta ensuite un regard, puis le laissa au bon soin de la cuisinière. Cette dernière laissa ses plats cuire, puis elle s'approcha de Mello qu'elle prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur un tabouret.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es pourtant un grand bonhomme. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça. Lui dit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Je pleure si j'en ai envie… Dit lentement Mello.

- On ne pleure pas par envie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Personne ne m'aime !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Near t'aime, L t'aime et moi aussi je t'aime.

- Vous, vous êtes payer pour ça et L aime Near et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Cracha Mello.

- Il y a un nouvel enfant. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vers lui ? Questionna gentiment Germaine.

- Parce que c'est un psychopathe et un sociopathe ! Il est mauvais !

- Pardon ?

- Il a tué sa mère !

- Oh… ça se dit déjà parmi les enfants… mais attends, Mello ! Appela-t-elle en le voyant partir.

Mello n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Même les adultes le lui confirmaient. Ce garçon était mauvais. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec un garçon comme lui, mais ils allaient devoir partager leur chambre. Il pouvait au moins l'ignorer. L'ignorer comme on l'ignorait lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le tue. Qu'on le tue… cette pensée lui donna un haut le cœur et il courut jusqu'au toilette. Il n'arriva jamais aux WC, mais eu tout juste le temps de vomir dans l'évier alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis cette lettre.

Il sentait une menace planer sur sa tête. Il avait comme des flashs d'un passé dont il n'avait même pas souvenir. Une mère avec une figure de démon lui écrasant un coussin sur la tête pour le tuer. Il sentit la bile continuer de monter dans sa bouche et il ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot qui remontait de son ventre.

Et s'il était mort ce jour-là, ça n'aurait pas été mieux ? Il serait mort, il ne poserait de problème à personne. L n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'un enfant qu'il n'affectionnait pas. Near aurait toute l'attention de L. Roger n'aurait pas à le supporter. Les autres employés non plus. Watari n'aurait pas à payer pour lui. Sa grand-mère ne débourserait pas de l'argent inutilement. Ce nouvel élève aurait une chambre seul où il pourrait sombrer dans sa propre folie…

Oui, tout serait bien mieux sans lui. Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau et appuya sa tête contre la glace. Avoir des idées morbides à, à peine six ans… Il n'était vraiment pas bien, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas les exécuter, parce qu'il avait trop peur.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il continua de pleurer contre la glace. Il sentit une petite main glacée enserré la sienne. Il tourna la tête avec toujours l'envie de vomir. Near le regardait de ses beaux yeux gris. Il lui fit un beau sourire. Mello renifla et ferma les robinets. Du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, le petit bonhomme le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, puis jusqu'à la chambre de L.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Déclara le petit bout avec un air adorable.

Mello sentit les larmes coulé le long de ses joues. L se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras tandis que Near tâchait de lui faire un câlin aussi. Les larmes de Mello redoublèrent, mais cette fois-ci c'étaient des larmes de joie.

Environ quatre heures plus tard.

L se leva de sa chaise et s'étira. Il prit Near, endormi, dans ses bras et frictionna les cheveux de Mello. Ce dernier coupa la télévision. Il lui prit ensuite la main. L alla coucher Near dans sa chambre avant de raccompagner le blond dans la sienne.

Sachant qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection ses derniers temps, L se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Il lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux puis partit, laissant un Mello souriant, pour changer des larmes de la journée.

Le blond se rendit dans son lit, prenant au passage un livre. Il s'installa et son compagnon de chambre lui parla. Il lui adressa un regard. Peau pâle, yeux verts comme des prairies éclairées par un chaud soleil et cheveux roux. Il était mignon, mais Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Vick.

Il cachait bien son jeu, c'était tout. Il préféra donc l'ignorer, allant jusqu'à lui répondre sèchement lorsqu'il devint trop insistant. Il ne réalisa que quand le roux eu quitté sa chambre qu'il aurait pu être plus gentil. Après tout, lui aussi semblait seul.

Il se décida qu'il serait plus gentil et s'excuserait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Cette fois-là, ce fut à la cantine. Le nouvel élève qui s'était appelé Matt, était avec Vick. Mello le sentait donc mal. Il se tourna alors vers L qui portait son plat et celui de Near.

-Dis, il est avec Vick…

L posa les plateaux sur une table et installa Near avant de regarder Matt. Il hocha la tête et aida Mello à s'installer. Il se mit entre les deux, comme souvent.

-Je vois ça.

- Il n'a pas de très bonne fréquentation et Germaine m'a affirmé qu'il a bien tué sa mère. Dit Mello en jetant un regard à Matt.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Linda, changeant de table pour venir écouter la conversation.

- Oui, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir !

- L ? Questionna la jeune fille.

- Il ne faut pas croire ce que les apparences veulent nous faire croire. Qui sait, il a peut-être des affinités avec Vick alors qu'il est parfaitement gentil.

- Tu penses ? Demanda la fille à nouveau.

- Ce sont mes conclusions.

- Et elles sont toujours justes. Sourit Mello.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Mello, mais tu devrais lui donner une chance.

- Je n'aime pas Vick. Et je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui, alors Matt et moi… il n'y aura pas d'amitié entre nous.

-Au moins tu connais son nom…

Mello hocha la tête. L soupira et retira le playmobil de la bouche de Near pour le faire manger. Le blond sourit et mangea. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il baisa la joue de L, puis de Near, avant d'aller remettre son plateau à Germaine.

Il alla ensuite se doucher, puis se coucher. Il n'entendit même pas Matt rentrer que déjà il s'endormait. Lorsqu'il lui sembla se réveiller, sa grand-mère lui tendait la main. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre la logique de la raison de la présence de Démétra et il quitta son lit pour aller la rejoindre.

Sans raisons, il se retrouva dans une cour qu'il connaissait bien. C'était celle de la Wammy's House. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Son visage était malgré tout très flou.

Cette femme l'attrapa et le lança contre l'arbre contre lequel il avait pleuré tout à l'heure. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa au sol un coussin qui semblait venir d'apparaître.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Siffla-t-elle en le renversant au sol.

Elle lui abattit le coussin sur le visage et essaya de le tuer. Elle maintint le coussin sur son visage jusqu'à ce que ses cris se taisent. Elle releva ensuite l'oreiller et le jeta au loin. Elle prit le corps de l'enfant et se tourna vers tout un groupe de gens. Il pouvait y voir sa grand-mère, Roger, L, Near… toute les personnes auxquelles il tenait ou tout du contraire.

Le visage de la femme se tordit sous un sourire horrible. Elle laissa tomber le corps au sol et déclara.

-Mort, enfin mort !

Un cri de joie venait de la foule. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il serra les couvertures entre ses doigts et sentit les larmes coulées. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit un instant. Il osa ensuite se lever. Il avança lentement vers la sortie.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et la referma tout aussi lentement. Il se rendit à pas furtif vers la chambre de L. Il s'appuya contre le bois, puis frappa quelques coups. Il n'entendit pas de réponse, mais osa ouvrir la porte.

Une faible lueur provenait d'une lampe sur le bureau. L tourna la tête vers lui et soupira doucement en le voyant.

-Mello, il est presque minuit. C'est l'heure pour toi de dormir.

-Je sais mais…j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi ? Questionna le blond en se tordant les doigts.

- Bon, c'est bon pour cette fois. Couche-toi, j'allais éteindre.

-Merci. Dit Mello avant de grimper dans le lit.

La lumière se coupa bientôt. L se glissa dans le lit et Mello vint se blottir contre lui. Le brun fut surpris. Il avait beau avoir plein de gamin autour de lui, parce qu'il était le plus âgé, le plus intelligent, il avait beau avoir toujours Near et Mello avec lui, il n'était pas habitué aux contacts.

Il serra le petit corps dans ses bras et bientôt le blond s'endormit pour une nuit sans rêves horribles. L veilla sur son sommeil un petit moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Il se demandait s'il pourrait refuser à Mello de venir dormir avec lui s'il en avait besoin.


	5. Chapitre 4: En route vers l'enfer

**_Edwige Blumen._**

**_Percer la neige._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

**_Chapitre 4 : En route vers l'enfer._**

-Mello ! Appela une petite voix.

Le blond se redressa dans son lit. Il avait neuf ans. Les trois ans qui s'était passé, lui avait semblé moins amer. Il avait eut l'impression de se faire une petite place dans ce monde. Il passait toujours autant de temps avec Near et L… mais pourtant.

Near, tout le monde disait qu'il était le plus talentueux après L. Qu'il aurait un grand et bel avenir qui lui souriait. Il se sentait dénigré, lui, il trimait plusieurs heures par jour pour obtenir de tel résultat mais personne ne le remarquait.

Le cauchemar qu'il avait eut c'était répété plusieurs fois. Mais jamais quand il dormait avec L, alors ce dernier avait fini par l'accepter auprès de lui dans son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il va partir ! Maintenant ! Annonça Near.

Mello serra les dents. Il se leva de son lit en un bond. Il passa à côté de Near et courut jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il descendit en courant moins vite.

-Mello ! Le gronda son ancienne professeur.

-Laisse-le, L quitte l'établissement. Expliqua Roger.

- Mello ! Attends-moi ! Appela Near.

Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte et tourna la tête vers son cadet. Il sautilla sur place, le sommant de venir plus vite. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, Mello l'attrapa dans ses bras et sortit de l'établissement. Il héla le nom de L et courut jusqu'aux grilles, le blanc, très petit pour son âge, dans les bras.

Lorsque Mello franchit les grilles il était essoufflé. Il releva le visage vers L en posant Near au sol.

-Ne pars pas ! Supplia Mello.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans cet orphelinat pour les décennies à venir.

- Mais…

- Reste ! Demanda Near.

- Vous êtes grand !

- J'ai sept ans et demi ! Protesta Near.

- Comment je vais dormir sans toi ? Gémit Mello.

L poussa un petit soupir et posa ses mains sur leur tête.

-Ecoutez-moi bien !

Les deux hochèrent la tête alors que les larmes mouillaient leurs yeux.

-Near, tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent. Mais tu manques de sociabilité, arrête de jouer seul dans ton coin et va vers les autres. Tu pourras te faire plein d'ami, j'en suis persuadé.

Near renifla et hocha encore une fois la tête. Le brun tourna la tête vers Mello qui tremblait un peu.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes cauchemars, tu devrais les combattre, personne ne désire te tuer. Tu ne risques rien, et comme Near tu manques de sociabilité, tu devrais aller vers les autres. Je sais que tu es grand et que tu vas vouloir t'occuper de Near pour faire comme moi, mais tu es un enfant. Tu as le droit de goûter à ton enfance. Tu dois jouer comme un enfant. Je sais que toi aussi tu te feras plein d'ami.

Mello hocha la tête à son tour. Il prit la main de Near dans la sienne. Le blanc serra très fort sa main dans la sienne.

-Vous deux, soyez fort. Je vous aime beaucoup. Et je vous ferais parvenir des nouvelles. Si j'en ai l'occasion je viendrais même vous voir.

-C'est promis ? Interrogea Mello, le regard déterminé.

L laissa un sourire naître sur son visage. Il serra les deux enfants dans ses bras. S'il avait beaucoup de « fan » comme disait Mello, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui étaient venues lui dire au revoir.

-C'est promis ! Jura le brun avant de les relâcher et de grimper dans la voiture.

Il baissa la vitre et Near vint près de la portière.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Dit Near, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je t'en prie. Prends soin de toi ! Souffla L avant de lui frictionner les cheveux.

Near s'éloigna de la voiture qui démarra.

-Reste-là ! Ordonna Mello à Near avant de marcher pour se mettre au niveau de la portière, la voiture allant lentement.

- Mello ? Tu devrais rester à l'orphelinat.

- Je vais y rester ! Mais je te promets que quand j'aurais dix-huit ans je viendrais te rejoindre.

Le blond c'était mis à courir. Le chauffeur ne comptant pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé à rouler.

-Et ça me fera très plaisir. Assura L.

Mello courut encore plus vite pour rester au niveau de la voiture, mais il savait que bientôt la voiture irait plus vite que lui.

-L, je t'aime, je t'adore. Ne m'oublie jamais hein ? M'oublie jamais ! Cria le blond.

-Promis ! Lui cria L alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Mello s'arrêta. Il serra les poings et ravala ses larmes. Il n'était plus le temps de pleurer. Il se tourna vers Near et ce dernier vint vers lui en courant. Le blond lui prit la main quand il arriva à son hauteur.

-Moi non, je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Dit Near avec un sourire.

Mello lui sourit, ému et il le ramena à l'institut. Il l'emmena dans la chambre de L. Elle semblait si vide sans lui.

-Cette pièce n'a plus lieu d'être pour nous… nous devons grandir. Songea à voix haute Mello.

Near hocha la tête pour approuver les paroles du blond.

-Grandir, grandir, grandir…

-Grandir, grandir, grandir… Répéta le blanc en imitant le visage de son aîné.

Mello émit un rire et serra le blanc dans ses bras. Il le câlina un instant avant qu'ils décident de quitter cette chambre pleine de bon souvenir. Mello ramena Near dans sa chambre, au milieu de tous ses jouets. Il entama un puzzle sous les yeux du blond avant que ce dernier ne retourne dans sa chambre.

Le soir ne tarda à arriver. Mello alla prendre une douche rapide afin de laisser l'endroit à Matt. Il se coucha dans le lit et lu jusqu'à leur couvre-feu. Matt essaya bien de lui parler plusieurs fois, mais Mello ne répondait absolument pas. Mais cette fois c'était plutôt parce qu'il était captivé par le livre entre ses doigts et certainement pas par méchanceté.

Mais bientôt vint l'heure du sommeil. Mello ferma son livre et coupa la lumière. Il chercha le sommeil vainement pendant un long moment puis enfin, il s'endormit. Mais il refit ce cauchemar. À la différence qu'il avait neuf ans et que L était près de lui et lui conseillait de grandir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Il se recroquevilla et chercha à se calmer. L n'était pas là, il ne pouvait même pas aller dormir dans ses bras. Il ignorait même où son aîné habitait. Il serra les dents et quitta le lit. Il quitta ensuite, lentement, la chambre, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Matt, de peur qu'il le dénonce.

Il parcourut ensuite plus rapidement les couloirs et arriva jusqu'à la chambre de Near. Il entra doucement et vint se glisser dans le lit du blanc. Ce dernier se réveilla et poussa un petit cri.

-C'est moi !

- Cauchemar ?

- Oui !

- Dors avec moi ! Lui dit doucement le blanc.

-Merci. Répondit Mello en cherchant le sommeil.

Il ne tarda à se rendormir, mais il refit le même cauchemar atroce. Il se recroquevilla à nouveau et ne chercha pas à retrouver le sommeil cette fois. Il veilla juste sur celui de Near.

Une longue année passa à dater de ce jour. Mello était dans sa chambre, à son bureau. Sa haine pour Near avait grandit. On le dénigrait totalement pour son cadet. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi celui qui c'était toujours occupé de lui le rejetait. Même si dans les coups durs il s'occupait à nouveau de lui.

Le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas. En effet, à cause de ses cauchemars, il cherchait à dormir le moins d'heure possible et quelques fois il ne dormait que quatre heures sur quatre jours.

Il réfléchissait toujours à cette « énigme » que lui avait laissée L. Grandir. Oui, c'était bien beau. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il pouvait grandir. Si ce n'était en attendant que les années passent. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas ce grandir là.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il se pencha et vit Matt qui jouait tout seul dehors, alors que ce n'était pas l'heure de la pause. Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit rapidement. Mais bien sûr grandir. Il ne connaissait rien de Matt après tout. Si ce n'était ce que lui avait dit Vick, mais Vick était vil et sournois, tout le monde était pourtant au courant.

Si ça se mettait, il s'était laissé piéger. Il avait bien voulu se rapprocher de Near parce qu'il était jeune et semblait sans défense. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était un jeune garçon qui venait de rentrer dans l'institution. Mello serra les dents, mais quel con il avait été. Le pauvre ne devait avoir guère d'ami avec Vick comme ami.

Il grandirait donc en offrant son amitié à ce jeune roux.

-Matt ! Appela-t-il.

Le roux leva la tête vers lui et il lui somma rapidement de rentrer. Mais l'amitié ne s'avérerait pas facile puisqu'il voulait absolument un crapaud. Il le considérait comme son seul ami d'ailleurs. Mais tant pis, il fallait bien faire des concessions.

Pour se rapprocher un peu de lui, il lui présenta sa gameboy à laquelle il ne jouait jamais. Ils s'amusèrent un peu tout les deux avant qu'il ne retourne à ses études.

Mais le court instant d'amitié s'arrêta brutalement après la recrée. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison et que le crapaud de Matt avait disparu. Lui, il était retourné étudier sans même faire attention au bocal où ils avaient mis le crapaud. Il devait bien étudier pour pallier à l'intelligence de Near.

Near qui devait d'ailleurs jouer dans sa chambre. Il s'énerva un peu lorsque Matt l'appela et il ne tarda avant que ce dernier ne le désigne comme le coupable du méfait d'avoir relâché son nouvel ami, le crapaud.

Les insultes entre eux deux fusèrent. Subitement, Matt attrapa la gameboy et sans sommation la jeta sur Mello qui le toucha en plein épaule. Le blond serra les dents sur le coup.

-Crétin ! Va donc le voir ton Vick ! Va te faire manipuler mais ne m'approche plus ! Siffla Mello en désignant la porte.

L le détesterait s'il l'entendait parler comme ça. Matt avait besoin d'ami et pas du tout du contraire. Mais on pouvait bien le comprendre, être accusé d'un méfait qui n'était pas sien. Surtout en période d'examen. Ce garçon ne pouvait décidemment rien comprendre.

-Ca tombe bien ! Je voulais plus te voir. Cria le roux en sortant de leur chambre.

Mello lança la gameboy contre la porte qui venait de se refermer. Tant pis si la console se cassait. Il sortit ensuite rageur pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il montra son épaule à l'infirmière qui décréta qu'il n'avait rien.

Mais toute précaution était bonne à prendre. Enervé, mais quand même un peu rassuré, Mello reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup à étudier. Near et lui était dans la même classe. Lui en avait sauté deux, Near quatre. Ça le mettait un peu hors de lui. Mais au moins ça faisait de la compétition.

-Oh, attendez, il est adorable ce gamin ! Annonça une voix doucereuse et déjà insupportable à l'oreille de Mello.

-Vraiment ? Questionna la voix de Roger. Mello, viens ici !

Le blond était déjà à la moitié des marches des escaliers. Il se tourna pour voir le vieillard. Il le dévisagea sans gêne.

-Veux-tu bien venir ici ?

Mello hésita un instant, mais finalement, il descendit les escaliers et il vint se poster devant un couple. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts et un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux tout aussi vert.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie Roger ? Questionna Mello en ignorant le couple.

-Et bien, même si c'est un orphelinat pour surdoué, ça reste un orphelinat. Nous voulons un successeur à L, mais rien n'empêche des parents aimant de désirer un enfant. Et rien ne vous empêchera de continuer à suivre les traces de L, même hors de nos murs.

- C'est débile. Soupira le blond.

- Mello !

- Il est vraiment adorable. Comme nous vous l'avions dit Roger nous sommes déjà passé devant un juge qui nous as considéré comme de bon parents. Tout est déjà fait, il nous suffit juste, à présent, de « préparer » l'enfant.

- Voir si l'enfant peut vous supporter quoi ? Demanda Mello un peu froidement.

Roger lui jeta un regard noir.

-On va dire ça. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Tu m'as l'air très intelligent.

- Sans blague ! C'est un orphelinat pour surdoué. Vous croyez quoi ? Interrogea le blond sèchement.

-Mello !

Mais ce n'était pas une réprimande de Roger, mais une petite voix qui l'appelait du pallier d'en haut. Le blond leva le regard vers Near qui s'était glissé sous la balustrade.

-Fait attention, idiot ! S'écria Mello avant de grimper les escaliers deux par deux et de tirer Near à lui.

-Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Demanda le blanc, tout sourire.

- Il est encore plus adorable ! S'écria la femme.

Mello intercepta le regard de l'homme. Il n'aimait pas son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de mal à Near, ça non.

-Attendez, je me tiendrais sage, s'il vous plaît, adoptez-moi ! Dit-il en serrant le blanc dans ses bras.

-Cécile, je te laisse choisir. Mais c'est un seul.

- Oui bien sûr. Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et s'approcha de deux enfants. Mello repoussa un peu Near pour que la femme ne s'en approche pas. Le blanc se cacha derrière son aîné. Mello espérait vraiment que son cadet n'ait pas besoin d'aller chez eux.

Une porte s'ouvrit à côté. Vick sortit accompagner de Matt. Il sembla comprendre, à vrai dire Roger lui avait déjà parlé de ses adoptions. Vick sourit et s'approcha des jeunes. Matt et Mello se dévisagèrent furieusement.

-Madame, vous voulez adoptez Mello ? Vous avez raison.

Il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le fit avancer d'un pas. Mello le regardait avec frayeur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Near avec cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Near avec Vick. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, son corps semblait trembler.

-Le touche pas ! Cria la petite voix de Near.

Vick lui jeta un regard avant de sourire et de présenter Mello à la femme. Il flatta les qualités de Mello et minimisa ses défauts, le présentant sous un jour magnifique. Matt continuait de lui jeter un regard noir. Near tirait sur la main de Mello.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Gémit-il.

- Tu dois grandir Sheepy, n'oublie pas.

- Mais je veux grandir avec toi ! Protesta le petit en se collant à lui.

Vick souleva Near du sol, faisant passer la peur sur le visage de Mello.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je m'occuperais bien de toi. Aussi bien que L et Mello. Tu peux demander à Matt, je m'occupe bien de lui.

-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moiiiiiiii ! Cria Near en pleurant.

-Vick, lâche-le. Intervint Roger.

Le brun soupira mais posa Near au sol. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'aller pleurer dans les bras de Mello. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Le blanc se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant un peu.

-Alors madame, vous en adoptez un ? Questionna Roger en s'approchant des enfants.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle tendit la main à Mello. Ce dernier ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Ah mais si, il suffisait de le mettre en garde contre Vick. Rien de plus simple, Near n'était pas con, il comprendrait rapidement.

-Madame, vous voulez que je vienne passer du temps avec vous maintenant ? Questionna Mello lentement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si ça te fait envie, bien sûr.

- J'arrive. Dit Mello avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Near, le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

-Mello…

- Near, il faut que tu fasses attention à Vick. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher.

- Oh ?

- Oui, L nous avait mis en garde, et c'est plus vrai que jamais ! Fait attention ! Compris ?

- Je veux pas que tu partes ! Supplia Near.

- Pour l'instant, je ne vais chez eux que quelques heures.

- Tu reviens pour dormir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Assura Mello en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

-Ah… bien sûr, Sheepy.

Mello le relâcha et lui prit la main. Il repartit alors jusqu'à la porte où c'était déplacé le couple. Sur le chemin, Mello lança un regard noir à Matt et à Vick. Ce dernier regardait Near avec un petit sourire, suscitant la jalousie de Matt.

Mello se stoppa devant le couple. Tenant toujours la main de Near qui c'était appuyé contre lui.

-Voilà Madame, je suis prêt. Dit-il lentement.

Near serra plus fort sa main. Mello lui lança un petit regard et le serra contre lui. Il lui lâcha la main et se pencha à son oreille.

-Fait attention hein.

- Oui, promis.

Il renifla et se blottit contre lui.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais !

Mello rigola un peu. Il le serra contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander aux gens de ne pas l'oublier, parce qu'il restait une personne qui se sentait mal dans sa peau. Mais surtout, il rigolait parce qu'il resterait quand même à l'orphelinat quelques temps. Mais il se sentait ému que le petit blanc lui dise ça. Qu'il sache ce dont il avait besoin. Il embrassa sa joue, tirant un beau sourire à Near.


	6. Chapitre 5: Die hölle

**_Edwige Blumen._**

**_Percer la neige._**

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Die Hölle. _**

La femme, Cécile, prit la main de Mello. Elle sortit avec lui, et son mari, de l'orphelinat. Elle le fit grimper dans la voiture et vérifia qu'il était bien attaché.

-Je te présente Luc, mon mari. C'est Mello ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela, Mello.

- Tu es vraiment chou, tu as quel âge ?

- Dix ans.

- Oh, tu es un grand garçon.

Le blond hocha la tête et croisa les bras. La femme lui fit un sourire et démarra. Mello les fixa l'un puis l'autre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Mihael.

- C'est exact. Soupira doucement la femme.

Mello fronça les sourcils mais ne dit plus rien.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Cécile discutait avec Roger, elle venait de ramener Mello. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Vick, suivit de Matt bien sûr, tâchant de discuter avec Near qui l'ignorait pour faire son puzzle.

-Oh, laisse Vick. Near ne se mêle pas aux gens.

-Dégage Vick ! Siffla Mello en soulevant du sol Near.

- Near et moi on est ami.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Questionna Mihael, l'air goguenard.

-Je t'aime pas ! Assura Near à l'adresse de Vick.

- Pardon ? Siffla Vick.

- Vick ! Appela Matt, mais le susnommé lui fit signe de se taire.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ou je te le ferais payer. Siffla à son tour Kheel en lançant un regard noir à Vick.

-T'es sérieux Mello ? Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Questionna Vick en s'avançant.

Le blond recula. Le blanc s'agrippa à Mello avec peur pour lui.

-Vick, s'il te plaît ! Souffla Matt.

- Tais-toi, je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute pour qu'il arrête de se la ramener sous prétexte que L s'occupait de lui. Je vais lui refaire la façade !

- Non ! Vick !

- Essaye ! Siffla Mello.

Il voulut poser Near pour que lui ne se reçoive pas de coup, mais le blanc s'accrocha très fort à lui. Il renifla et héla Roger. Ce dernier arriva dans un soupir. Vick remonta rapidement les escaliers, suivit du roux.

Mello grogna et remonta Near dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'y blottit tendrement et embrassa sa joue. Il s'y sentait bien.

Quelques jours passèrent.

Mello était chez Luc et Cécile. Cette dernière avait été faire les courses pour remplir les placards d'un tas de chose qu'il aimait. Luc le regardait. Mello ne l'observait pas, il savait quel lueur il y avait au fond de ses yeux.

Luc se leva et s'approcha de lui. Mello leva le regard vers lui. Il croisa les prunelles à la lueur bizarre. Sans même qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il se passait. Il reçu un coup de poing dans le visage et il tomba de sa chaise.

Il se redressa mais reçu un autre coup. Il ne pensa même pas à demander à ce qu'on arrête de le frapper. En faite la peur lui rongeait le corps. Et s'il mourrait ici ? Et si cette séquence se rajoutait à ses cauchemars qui l'empêchaient déjà de dormir.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de se relever pour essuyer les coups. Luc le laissa là. Lorsque Mello se leva enfin. Luc parla.

-Montre-toi détestable, fais en sorte que Cécile ne voudra pas de toi ! Je te veux pas ici et plus Cécile voudra de toi, plus je te battrais ! Siffla l'homme.

Mello leva le regard vers lui. La haine pouvait sans doute s'y lire, ce qui lui fallut une baffe magistrale qui le renvoya au sol.

-C'est compris ?

- Oui…Répondit le blond en se relevant encore.

- Et quand tu auras des bleus, tu diras que tu t'es battu !

- Oui…

- Je risque de te le faire payer sinon.

Mello hocha lentement la tête. Luc le dévisagea puis alla voir sa femme lorsqu'elle revint. Mello resta assis sur sa chaise. Cécile vint le voir. Elle lui posa un carré de chocolat et il l'attrapa pour l'engloutir.

-C'est bon ?

- Non, je l'ai mangé parce que c'est dégueulasse. Rétorqua froidement Mello.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise. Déçue que pendant toute la journée Mello se montra froid et méchant, elle le ramena à l'institution. Mello ne lui dit même pas au revoir et il fila voir Near. Il faisait un puzzle avec Matt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond.

- Je fais un puzzle avec Near, ça te dérange ?

- Ouais !

- Oh Mello ! Soupira la jeune femme.

- Vous laissez-moi en paix. Toi, Matt, je te ferais payer la gameboy que tu m'as lancée ! Siffla le blond.

-Je te ferais payer d'avoir libérer mon crapaud.

-Near, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Mello à l'adresse du blanc.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et leva les bras vers Mihael pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Kheel sourit et le porta. Il retourna dans la chambre de Near pour s'en occuper. Ce dernier joua un long moment avec lui. Heureux de le voir de retour.

Il alla se coucher contre lui et chercha le sommeil. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà mangé. Mais il ne vint pas immédiatement. Il releva donc la tête pour voir son aîné. Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu prends un bain avec moi ? Questionna Near.

Mello lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il le posa sur son lit et alla chercher des affaires pour se changer, Near en profita pour prendre les siennes et ils se rejoignirent dans la salle de bain du plus jeune. Ce dernier faisait couler de l'eau chaude, y ajouta du bain moussant et jeta quelques canards dans l'eau.

Mello s'approcha du blanc et il le déshabilla. Le petit rougit un peu mais se laissa faire. Lorsque Mihael eut fini de le déshabillé, il le mit dans l'eau et se déshabilla à son tour pour venir le rejoindre.

Le blanc lui sourit. Il attrapa ses canards et joua avec. Kheel sourit puis attira le blanc à lui.

-Oh ?

- Je vais te laver. Lui dit gentiment Mello.

-Merci.

Le blond mit du gel douche dans ses mains, puis il lava son cadet avec beaucoup d'attention. Le blanc se laissa alla dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait si bien. Mello, lui, se sentait aussi à sa place. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile au moins. Near avait besoin de lui, et il était là. Tout s'arrêtait là.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'occuper du petit blanc, il lava pendant que son vis-à-vis jouait avec ses canards. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le bain à jouer. Enfin, après un instant. Mello en sortit. Il sortit ensuite Near qu'il essuya puis l'aida à mettre sa grenouillère. Il se sécha à son tour avant d'enfiler son pyjama puis de porter Near. Il alla le coucha dans son lit et sous sa demande lui lut une histoire et le borda.

-Voilà, bonne nuit Sheepy. Sourit Mello avant d'embrasser son front et d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Il dormit à peine cette nuit-là et au réveil, il alla prendre une petite douche froide pour bien se réveiller. Mais le jet sur sa peau lui faisait mal. Il alla se voir dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il avait des bleus un peu partout. Il s'habilla, mais avec l'énorme œil au beurre noir qu'il avait, il se doutait que tout le monde s'en rendrait compte.

Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la cafétéria. Germaine fut surprise de le voir avec un œil au beurre noir, mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, depuis que L était partit, il était beaucoup plus irritable.

Une fois qu'il eut son plateau, Mello se trouva une table où il s'installa pour manger son déjeuner en râlant. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce Luc aujourd'hui. Dire que d'ici quelques jours il serait adopté ou pas. Il ne savait pas encore. Il devait se montrer odieux, ainsi, il pourrait surveiller Near. Mais si finalement Cécile se disait qu'elle allait essayer avec un autre enfant.

Il ne voulait pas que ce type face du mal à Near. Même s'il se sentait dénigré par rapport à son cadet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas laisser faire ça, il devait trouver quelque chose.

-Mello ? Appela une petite voix.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées pour tourner la tête vers lui. Le blanc lui désigna son propre œil. L'air triste.

-Vick ta frappé ? Parce qu'hier tu m'as défendu ? Demanda Near en grimpant sur une chaise et en posant son plateau.

- Oui, mais ça ne me fait rien, parce qu'au moins, c'est pour toi ! Mentit le blond avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

-Mais…Fait attention hein ? Je veux pas qu'il te frappe moi !

-Tu es un amour mon Sheepy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Ca ne me dérange pas de me prendre quelques coups si c'est pour toi ! Assura Mihael en lui faisant un sourire avant de manger.

Near le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à manger aussi. Le repas fini, Mello pris le plateau de son cadet et il alla les remettre à Germaine avant de venir récupérer Near qu'il porta dans ses bras.

Il se rendit devant les classes et c'est là qu'il vit Cécile. Cette dernière sursauta en le voyant avec un œil au beurre noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? J'ai mes heures de cours ! Je dois les suivre !

- Oh bien sûr, je voulais voir comment tu suivais les cours. Parce que vous n'allez à l'école qu'à douze ans, c'est ça ? Et comme tu vas devoir revenir pendant deux ans ici… je pensais que…

- Je veux suivre mes cours sans qu'on me dérange. Coupa Mello.

- Mais…Roger m'a dit que…

- Je me fous de ce que dis Roger.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Le professeur jeta un regard aux deux enfants puis alla s'entretenir un instant avec Cécile. Enfin, il décréta qu'elle pouvait rester et assister aux cours. C'est avec un soupir que le blond rentra dans la pièce et alla installer Near avant de se mettre à son côté.

Le cours ne tarda à commencer. Mello ne l'écoutait presque pas. Prenant de temps en temps quelques notes dont l'utilité lui semblait passée depuis longtemps. Il savait tout ça. Ils l'avaient vu avant les examens de Noël.

Il était tellement lassé par ce cours que, chose rare, il observait Near jouer avec ses cartouches. Les empilant dans des formes géométriques plus ou moins étranges.

-Near, Mello, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous confrontez comme meilleur élève que vous avez le droit de faire abstraction du cours. Il est pour vous comme pour les autres.

-Mais j'écoute ! Protesta Near en continuant sa construction.

- Je prends des notes ! Répondit nonchalamment le blond en prenant une cartouche pour l'ajouter à la construction de son cadet.

-Ca suffit ! S'écria le professeur en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau.

Le blanc regarda tristement sa construction tomber et Mello soupira.

-Et installez-vous correctement !

Si Near le fit, Mello resta tête appuyée sur sa main.

-Vous voulez vraiment aller en heure de colle ? Questionna le professeur de plus en plus énervé.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Le professeur attrapa le bras de Mello. Amenant donc sa main près du cocard du blond.

-Attendez ! Dit Near en se levant.

-Quoi ? Soupira le professeur.

- Votre main… elle a la taille de son œil au beurre noir. Donc, la personne qui t'a frappée, Mello, était un adulte. Mais hier quand tu es revenu…tu n'avais rien. Mais au réveil bien. Un cocard ne peut pas venir si vite, pas en quelques minutes. Donc, c'est hier que tu as été frappé. Mais hier, tu étais chez ta future famille adoptive. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait te frapper puisqu'elle désire plus que tout un enfant… En conclusion : C'est son mari qui te frappe ? Questionna Near en désignant Cécile.

Mello serra les dents. À chaque fois qu'il commençait une théorie, il se sentait tout simplement si inutile, effacé, jeter dans un cachot. Face à l'intelligence de Near il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Il se sentait atrocement rabaissé. Mais il ne pouvait pleinement haïr le petit blanc. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Mais il se rendait bien compte depuis un moment qu'être avec lui serait beaucoup plus dur. Parce que se sentir misérable face à celui qu'on est censé protéger est quelque chose d'extrêmement troublant.

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. S'occuper de Near. S'éloigner de lui pour ne pas se sentir minable. Il ne savait pas trop quoi choisir, surtout que Near avait quand même besoin de lui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Mello releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée pour réfléchir. Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Comme toujours, tes conclusions sont exactes, Sheepy. Dit-il presque tristement.

Le visage de Near se fit triste aussi de voir le blond triste. Il alla se blottir dans ses bras sous la surprise du professeur et de Cécile. Cette dernière s'approcha des deux garçons. Elle regarda Mello.

-C'est…c'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si méchant ?

-Vous devriez sérieusement parler à votre mari… il ne veut pas d'enfant. Il aurait battu n'importe quel enfant, je le présentais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous adoptiez Near.

- Mais…

- Vous n'aurez qu'à parler avec lui ! Dit Le blond en serrant le blanc dans ses bras.

- Oui…sans doute. Si, c'est vraiment vrai je… je suis navré… je savais que Luc pouvait être un peu violent, mais quand on avait été voir les juges…

-Le mal est fait de toute façon ! Répondit le blond.

-Excusez-moi mais… puis-je donner mon cours ? Quémanda le professeur.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en vais. Excusez-moi. Dit Cécile. Au revoir Mello.

- Au revoir. Répondit le concerné.

- Mello lâche Near, Near assied-toi. Maintenant, Mello, si tu veux aller à l'infirmerie, libre à toi.

- Pourquoi ? J'étais tout autant blessé il y a pas dix minutes.

- Ah oui, hum. Bon reprenons le cours.

Mello soupira. Lorsque les cours furent finis, il sortit sans même prendre la main de Near qui lui emboîta le pas.

-Oh mais regardez qui s'est battu ! Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit Matt. Il n'est vraiment pas fréquentable. Rigola Vick.

- Le moins fréquentable de nous deux, Vick, c'est toi ! Siffla Mello.

Near lança un regard plus ou moins mauvais au brun. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

-Regarde-ça, ta groupie essaye de t'imiter.

-Laisse Near tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait. Siffla le blond.

- Non c'est vrai, le problème c'est toi, si tu veux je peux te faire le deuxième œil.

-Vas-y approche !

- Oh, tu crois que je vais avoir peur de toi ? Questionna Vick, goguenard.

- Tu crèves de trouille devant tout et n'importe quoi. Siffla Mello en s'approchant de lui.

Vick leva le poing pour l'envoyer dans le visage de Mello qui s'apprêtait à faire de même mais à cet instant Near et Matt s'interposèrent.

-Matt dégage ! Soupira Vick.

- Ah Near, tu aurais put te faire frapper.

- Oui, mais au moins, j'aurais été frappé à ta place. Tu as déjà assez souffert ! Dit Near.

- Je ne laisserais personne te toucher ! Promit Mello.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Et alors moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Jura Near en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est niaiseux. Siffla Vick.

Matt, lui, semblait envier cet amour qu'ils partageaient.

-Tu me cherches Vick ? Tu veux que je te fasse regretter ta naissance ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Mello. Je te ferais plus de mal que toi, et sans problème.

-Arrête, c'est inutile de se battre. S'il te plaît. Viens avec moi.

-Tu as raison Matt. Mello, ne dors que d'un œil ! Je pourrais te faire du mal ! Siffla Vick avant de partir avec le roux.

Near ouvrit des yeux exorbités et s'accrocha au blond tristement.

-Je veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal. Je vais aller prévenir Roger ! Annonça-t-il avant de filer voir Roger dans son bureau.

Le blond soupira, il n'aimait pas trop de devoir avoir recours à Roger pour se protéger. Il pouvait bien faire face à Vick seul et sans problème. Le vieil homme arriva accompagné du petit blanc rapidement.

-Alors Mello, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

-Vick t'ennuie ?

- Pas vraiment.

-Bien sûr que si ! Intervint le blanc.

- Near. Tu es si intelligent, et tu me connais alors, tu devrais savoir ce que je désire !

- Euh… oui. Je… Excusez-moi Mello, Roger…

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Viens me rejoindre si tu veux jouer. Lui dit gentiment Mello avant de s'y rendre.

Un an plus tard.

Matt venait de se réinstaller dans la chambre de Mello. Après des tensions durant une longue année, puisqu'il s'était révélé que c'était Vick qui avait relâché le crapaud, ils étaient à nouveau là à partager la même chambre.

Mello venait de lui passer un de ses jeux et maintenant Matt jouait. Il avait onze ans et Matt dix. Quand à Near, il avait neuf ans et demi. Et ils passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Son intelligence faisait trop d'ombre à Mello pour qu'il se sente bien à son côté.

Mais en ce jour comme tant d'autre, le petit blanc ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir venir près de Mello.

C'est ainsi que lentement, il poussa la porte. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités en voyant Matt. Il serra son robot dans ses bras et lança un regard à Mello avant de le tourner de nouveau vers le roux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est Vick qui t'envoie ? Questionna Near en filant se cacher derrière le blond.

-Mais non, Matt et moi on s'est réconcilié, donc il est revenu dans la chambre. Expliqua Mello en désignant le roux qui regardait Near sans rien comprendre.

- Ah… Matt est gentil ?

- Bien sûr… enfin, je crois. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air des sociopathes et d'un psychopathe, juste d'un abruti naïf, timide et trop gentil.

Matt fit la moue en entendant que le blond le traitait d'abruti. Il gonfla également les joues comme un hamster ce qui fit rigoler les deux autres.

-T'es pas très gentil, Mello.

-Je rigole. Je suis persuadé qu'on pourra être très ami ! Sourit Mello en lui tendant le poing.

Matt le regarda étrangement mais souris. Il appuya son poing contre celui de Mello. Le blanc sourit et grimpa sur les genoux du blond. Il regarda discrètement ce que faisait l'aîné de la pièce.

-Je suis encore désolé, Mello.

-C'est rien. Cette dispute nous rapprochera peut-être ! Affirma le blond avec un sourire. Il serra un peu le frêle corps contre le sien.

Near sourit et embrassa la joue de Mello avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Le blond tâcha d'étudier à nouveau alors que Matt jouait à son jeu avec délectation. Même si Mello se sentait si inférieur à Near, il espérait que d'autre jour serait ainsi.

La chaleur du corps contre le sien le réchauffait de l'intérieur.


	7. Chapitre 6: Sentiments

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note : Désolé pour le retard. Mardi passé mon ordinateur a dû aller voir son docteur. Mais le revoilà toujours aussi malade. Foutu réparateur .

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Sentiments.**_

Mello aurait douze ans dans un peu près un mois. On était le vingt-trois décembre. Le blond avait envie de sortir, il avait quelques idées de cadeau pour Near. Plus le temps passait et moins il se voyait. A présent, il passait plutôt le plus clair de son temps avec Matt, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Vick, et il voulait aussi lui trouver un cadeau. Mais…

-Mello, non ! Tu n'as pas douze ans ! Tu ne peux pas sortir !

- Mais Roger !

- Tu serais un enfant sage, je pourrais faire une exception. Mais je ne vais pas te récompenser alors qu'il n'y a pas plus tard que hier tu t'es encore battu avec Vick.

-Mais… c'est Vick qui a commencé ! Il…

- Je ne veux rien entendre Mello ! Tu cherches les élèves, tes bonnes notes ne font pas tout. Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut mieux être sage et gentil. Tiens, prend exemple sur Near !

- Sur Near ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Near ?

- Parfaitement, il est gentil, doux et intelligent.

- NEAR ? Répéta encore Mello, de plus en plus en colère.

- Oui ? Questionna le blanc en arrivant.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et serra les dents. Le blanc le regarda du haut de ses un mètre dix. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'as appelé ?

- N…non Sheepy.

- Oh, pourtant je t'ai entendu m'appeler.

- Rien… je ne t'appelais pas. J'ai dit ton nom parce que… j'en ai marre que tout le monde soit à quatre pattes devant toi ! Siffla Mello avant de se dépêcher de se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Mais Mello… gémit le blanc.

Le blond l'ignora et entra dans sa chambre. Il émit un sifflement et se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté de Matt.

-J'en ai marre ! Siffla-t-il.

- De quoi ? Demanda Matt en levant les yeux de son jeu.

- De Near !

- Je pensais que tu t'en occupais, que c'était ton p'tit mouton blanc.

- C'est toujours le meilleur. Tout le monde n'en a que pour lui. Tout le monde… je… J'en ai marre. Oui je m'en suis occupé, oui je tiens à lui mais… ce dénigrement constant m'énerve.

-Mello, pour moi, c'est toi le meilleur.

- Merci mais… Near…

- Je sais. Le coupa Matt. Near est très intelligent, mais toi aussi ! Et bientôt, tu auras dix-huit ans et tu iras auprès de L pour devenir un brillant détective. Tu feras tout ce que tu voudras. Et tu seras heureux. Assura le roux en lui remettant une mèche en place.

Mello lui envoya son poing sur l'épaule. Il baissa la tête puis se releva. Il fit les cents pas un instant, pendant lequel Matt se concentra à nouveau sur son jeu, puis il se tourna vers son colocataire de chambre.

-Je…

- Oui ?

- Je l'aime, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai presqu'envie qu'il disparaisse. Même L me le préférait. Quoique je fasse, je suis dans son ombre. Se lamenta légèrement le blond.

Matt posa le jeu vidéo et il le força à s'asseoir près de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Le blond fut surpris mais ne réagit pas réellement. Il se contenta de s'appuyer un peu sur lui. Matt le serra tendrement contre lui, le câlinant doucement.

-Chut, tu t'en fous de ce que penses les autres. Pour moi, tu es vraiment intelligent, et si tu penses comme moi, ce que disent les autres ça importe peu. On s'en fout s'il y a des gens meilleurs que toi.

-Tu dis ça parce que tout le monde est meilleur que toi !

- Mello, ne soit pas méchant. En plus je suis classé troisième, juste après toi. Et tu sais, moi, ça me plaît d'être dans ton ombre. Je ne sais pas si avoir quelqu'un comme moi après toi peut te valoriser, mais si c'est le cas, ça me plait. Si ma présence fais de toi quelqu'un de mieux vu, ça me plaît.

-Troisième ?

- Oui. Au test qu'on a fait en début d'année.

- Ah bon… mais moi, je ne me contente pas de la deuxième place. Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé ici, il semblait que j'étais un petit prodige. Puis il est arrivé et là… il n'y en avait que pour lui, lui, lui et encore lui. Roger l'adule, L l'adule.

- Moi, c'est toi que j'adule. Je t'adore, et tu es si intelligent. Assura Matt en le serrant contre lui.

- Matt, tu es adorable.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Enfin, Vick n'est pas trop sur les compliments même si on est très proche.

- Tu es vraiment adorable Matt mais… il n'empêche que je lui suis inf…

Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres l'interrompit.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tiens attends-moi là ! Bouge pas hein !

Mello hocha la tête et attrapa un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux en petite queue. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne tarda avant que la porte ne soit poussée. Mello se redressa sans regarder.

-Matt, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Euh…C'est moi ! Murmura la petite voix de Near.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est Matt, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je vienne et de pas bouger même si tu en venais aux grands moyens.

- C'est quoi les grands moyens ? S'étonna le blond.

- Me pousser dehors en me donnant un coup de pied au cul ? Questionna le blanc en jouant avec son robot.

- Peut-être bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas mais il m'a dit « Joue-le réglo ».

Mello fronça les sourcils. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit et le blanc s'approcha de lui.

-J'aime bien ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux. Lui dit-il, tout souriant.

- Je les ais…juste attaché. Dit le blond lentement.

- Mais j'aime.

Near sourit et grimpa sur le lit pour aller se nicher dans ses bras. Le blond exorbita les yeux. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il referma quand même ses bras sur lui et le câlina tendrement.

De longue minutes passèrent et Near était plus calme que d'habitude, se laissant bercer par le torse de son aîné montant et descendant doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué, la tendresse et l'amour de Mello, ça lui semblait si lointain.

-Oh vous êtes trop chou. S'écria la voix de Matt qui se prit de plein fouet le coussin que lui jeta Mello. Hum, Mello n'est pas très doux, n'est-ce pas mon petit flocon de neige ?

- Il l'est avec moi. Répondit Near en appuyant sa tête un peu plus sur le torse de Mello.

- Mello, je peux aussi avoir un câlin ? Interrogea Matt en posant une liasse de papier sur le bureau de son compagnon de chambre.

Ce dernier écarta le bras et déplaça un peu le blanc sur son corps. Le roux sourit et vint faire un câlin avec Mello et Near. Il profita un instant de la chaleur de leur bras avant de se lever et d'aller chercher les papiers sur le bureau.

-Roger m'a passé des examens qu'il trouve trop simple. Mais, nous allons le faire. Comme ça, on verra votre niveau. Moi aussi parce que je m'ennuie, enfin je pourrais jouer à mon jeu, mais Roger voulait que je le fasse aussi, tant qu'à faire, comme il m'a mis dans votre classe… enfin, vous voulez les faires ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Répondit Mello en se redressant, soutenant le blanc.

Ce dernier se leva et attrapa les feuilles agrafées que lui tendait le roux qui l'invitait à prendre place à son bureau. Il donna ensuite les feuilles à Mello et s'installa sur le lit de ce dernier. Il alluma son jeu et grâce à une option, il put enclencher une sonnerie, précise.

Ils commencèrent ainsi le test. Ils eurent tout trois finis une heure plus ou moins, avant que la sonnerie ne sonne. Matt leur exposa ensuite une énigme, dont il connaissait la réponse. Les deux durent lui expliquer dans la salle de bain leur théorie et le pourquoi du comment. Les deux, bien que leur fils conducteurs n'étaient pas les mêmes arrivèrent à la même conclusion dans un même laps de temps.

Enfin, une fois tout ça fait. Matt corrigea les contrôles à l'aide des résultats que lui avait donné Roger.

-Oh dommage… Soupira Matt alors qu'il était sur la troisième copie.

- Quoi ? Je suis bon deuxième, non pire, troisième ! S'inquiéta Mello.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout. C'est moi qui aie fait deux bêtes fautes dans mon test. En faite, vous deux, vous avez les mêmes points, et les mêmes conclusions. Vous avez exactement la même intelligence. Enfin, nuancée. Parce que je sais bien que mon flocon de neige est plutôt doué en technologie et toi, Mello, tu fais des plats divins et tu es incollable en histoire. Vous êtes comparables sans l'être !

- Mais, si Sheepy à la même intelligence que moi alors qu'il est plus jeune, ça veut dire qu'à mon âge il sera beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne l'étais.

Matt se leva du lit de Mello et s'approcha de son propriétaire. Il lui colla une baffe derrière la tête.

-On s'en fout que techniquement il sera plus intelligent dans deux ans que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui. C'est logique. Tu ne peux pas comparé en âge. Pas vrai mon flocon de neige.

-Exact, parce que toi aussi tu seras beaucoup plus intelligent dans deux ans. Et quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que toi devrais sans rendre compte.

- Mais surtout… Dans six ans, tu quitteras l'orphelinat pour aller rejoindre L, tu seras un grand détective, j'en suis persuadé. Et seulement dans sept ans et demi, mon flocon de neige aura cette chance. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous aller enquêter en même temps aux côtés de L. Ca serait débile d'enquêter avec un an et demi de différence. Tu ne peux pas comparé comme ça. Vous avez presque douze ans et presque dix ans et demi, et aujourd'hui, le vingt-trois décembre deux mils un, vous êtes aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre. Expliqua calmement Matt.

-Merci, Matt. Murmura le blond.

Near, voyant que son aîné semblait triste, s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui.

-Tu devrais aller dormir Sheepy. Il commence à se faire tard. Murmura Mello.

- Bonne-nuit. Dit Near avant d'embrasser la joue de Mello puis celle de Matt.

Il quitta la chambre et Matt sourit. Il vint s'installer auprès de Mello.

-Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci. Je vais aller me doucher.

-Moi je vais me coucher. Décréta Matt.

Mello lui fit un sourire et prit ses affaires. Il prit une douche rapide et lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de la salle de bain en terminant de s'essuyer les cheveux. Il s'approcha du lit de Matt et s'assit sur son lit. Il sourit doucement en voyant son visage endormi au clair de lune. Il passa ses doigts sur sa peau pâle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui remonter le morale tout à l'heure, son cœur battait si fort qu'il en sentait sa poitrine faire des bons. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Ses lèvres allaient effleurer sa peau, lorsque Matt se tourna dans son sommeil. Dans ce geste, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Mello devint plus rouge que les cheveux de son cadet. Il se redressa et se tapa les joues pour se donner contenance. Il se releva lentement et alla se coucher dans son propre lit. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il ferma les yeux et chercha à dormir, ne fus que pour quelques heures. Précieuses, qui lui permettraient de tenir une journée à étudier. Il regarda un long instant le corps endormi de Matt, sentant le feu sous ses joues.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait se réveiller en sursaut deux heures plus tard. Il se recroquevilla, comme toujours et ne chercha plus le sommeil. Les rêves lui semblait devenir de plus en plus horrible plus il avançait dans l'âge.

Il se leva lentement de son lit et s'installa à son bureau. Il alluma la lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Il commença à étudier, mais il ne tarda à entendre des gémissements.

-Mello ? Gémit Matt.

- Oui ? Tu ne dors plus ?

- Va dormir !... Arrête d'étudier…tu es le plus intelligent… Va dormir… éteins la lumière…

-Matt… j'arrive pas à dormir.

- Hum ? Oh…bon viens. Souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il se leva difficilement et vint se poster près de son ami pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Le blond soupira mais s'exécuta. Ils quittèrent la chambre à petit pas. Matt fit signe à Mello de ne pas faire de bruit. Il l'emmena dans la cuisine. Discrètement, il lui prépara un chocolat chaud avec plus de cacao que dans la norme.

Il fit chauffer le cacao et le tendit à Mello qui le bu lentement.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'endormir avec ça ?

Mello secoua doucement la tête. Matt le serra dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Cauchemar ?

Mello hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

- En haut ?

Matt hocha la tête. Lorsque le blond eut fini son chocolat chaud, le roux lava rapidement la tasse. Il l'emmena ensuite dans leur chambre. Mello s'installa sous ses couvertures, il avait un peu froid.

-Je peux venir te rejoindre ?

Une rougeur sur les joues de Mello se fit voir avant qu'il n'hoche la tête. Matt, ne la comprenant pas, ce contenta de sourire légèrement et d'embrasser ses joues aux belles couleurs chaudes. Le roux se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla contre le blond.

-Ah ? Fit doucement Mello.

- Désolé. Tu veux toujours me raconter ?

Mihael hocha la tête. Il serra ses doigts autour des bras du roux.

-Je l'ai appris voilà bientôt six ans. Dans une lettre. Mon enfance a été ensuite bercée de doute… je n'étais plus aussi persuadé que les gens m'intégraient, que l'on m'aimait tout simplement. Je me sentais très mal dans ma peau et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Et j'ai commencé à faire ce cauchemar. Ma grand-mère m'avait annoncé que… le jour de ma naissance, ma mère avait essayé de me tuer. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir. Ne pas me sentir si inutile. Si…

-Mello. Le coupa Matt.

Le blond releva un peu les yeux vers lui. Il le regardait presque durement. L'aîné se sentait décontenancé devant un tel regard, si perçant, si profond. Ses joues se remirent à rougir sans raison et son cœur à battre plus fort que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

-Tu sais, enfin… je ne sais pas si ça te remonteras le morale, mais pour moi, tu es vraiment intégré, utile et puis, tu es un excellent ami, même le meilleur. Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça t'aide mais…

- Au contraire Matt, j'ai un grand besoin d'amour, et si tu me l'offres... je prends. Sourit doucement Mello.

- Near t'aime aussi. Il déborde d'amour pour toi ! L'informa le roux.

- Mais Near… je ne peux plus le voir, je ne peux plus rester dans son ombre. Je me sens oppressé par sa seule présence. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il est juste plus intelligent. Qu'il n'a pas demandé un tel avancement, mais je reste jaloux, oppressé, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire quand il est là. Il brille de tellement d'intelligence…

- Tu ne peux pas faire abstraction ?

Mello secoua la tête avant de la caller contre le cou de son cadet.

-Non, je ne peux pas… je lui en veux… je lui en veux pour quelque chose qu'il n'a même pas fait… Je suis un monstre.

- Bien sûr que non. Near comprend, j'en suis sûr.

- Logique, il comprend tout.

- Il sait que tu ne te sens pas bien. Il sent que tu te sens mal par rapport à lui et il ne t'imposera jamais sa présence, même s'il la désirera peut-être toujours.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui accorder ma présence comme avant. Il semble en avoir tellement besoin. _Et puis je ne veux pas que Vick pour le toucher. J'ai beau me sentir inférieur à lui, il reste mon Sheepy. Il y touche je le bute, que Matt soit si bien avec lui ou pas. _

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Mello redressa la tête, Matt se tourna dans le lit pour voir qui entrait. Il arrivait encore fréquemment que Near, ayant fait un cauchemar, vienne les rejoindre en pleine nuit.

-Ca suffit un peu vous deux ! S'énerva la voix de Roger. Matt retourne dans ton lit et maintenant dormez ! On arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

Le roux hocha la tête et se leva. Il regagna son lit et ferma les yeux. Roger ne quitta pas la chambre tant que Mello n'eut pas fermé les yeux à son tour. Mais il avait l'impression que ce lit était gelé maintenant que Matt n'y étais plus. Il se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et finit par s'endormir.

Le cauchemar qu'il devait faire cette nuit était cent fois plus différent, et beaucoup plus horrible. Il lui révélait à la fois ses sentiments enfuis, sa plus grande crainte tout en mêlant, bien sûr, cette peur de mourir et qu'on l'oublie.

Tout commençait dans une belle clairière en fin d'été où il y avait plein de coquelicot. Near était près de lui, lui faisait un beau bouquet. Matt, était allongé dans l'herbe auprès de lui, jouant à sa Nintendo DS. Sa grand-mère cueillait des pommes avec l'aide Linda et il y avait là-bas L, au téléphone, réglant certainement une affaire de police, mais au moins il était près de lui.

Tout était bien partit pour qu'il fasse un rêve merveilleux et dorme doucement. Mais ça à cet instant que le ciel d'été fut déchiré par un éclair qui s'abattit près de lui. L'herbe verte devint jaune, cuite au soleil. Les coquelicots fanèrent, le temps devint gris et pire que tout…il était seul.

Il se leva d'un bond et courut pour trouver n'importe qui alors que la pluie tombait dru, le mouillant de la tête au pied, mais en même temps… ce n'était pas mouillé. C'est à cet instant qu'il l'a vu. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi jeune. Tenant la main d'une fille de cinq ans. Adorable, cheveux noirs et yeux verts qui lui rappelait d'autre yeux qu'il affectionnait.

-Mello ? L'appela quelqu'un.

Une voix qui lui réchauffait le cœur, même dans ce rêve. Il se tourna dans tous les sens. Et lorsqu'il le vu, il courra jusqu'à lui. Matt le pris tendrement dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Les sensations, même fictive, lui plaisait. Et ses sentiments s'éclaircissaient. C'était un cauchemar, les conclusions qu'il venait donc d'avoir lui resteraient gravées dans la tête.

-Moi, je l'aurais compris bien plus vite ! Dit une petite voix adorable.

Mello se tourna vers Near qui le regardait de haut. Sa grand-mère s'approcha du petit bonhomme et le dorlota dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je préfère largement l'avoir comme petit-fils que toi.

- Et moi, je préfère qu'il soit détective à mes côtés plutôt que toi. Lui dit L, froidement et durement.

- Moi, je préfère le dessiner lui, que toi. Sourit Linda, dont il savait qu'elle le dessinait en cachette.

- Hum, ils ont raisons, je préférerais largement sortir avec Near qu'avec toi, Mello. Tu es juste misérable. Lui dit Matt en alla rejoindre les autres.

-Matt ! Gémit le blond en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Mihael, mon fils. Laisse-moi mettre fin à tes souffrances. Murmura la voix de sa mère qui, comme toujours, semblait venir du tréfonds de ses souvenirs.

Mello renifla. La femme s'approcha de lui et tâcha de l'étouffer avec l'oreiller. Le blond ne se débattait même pas, il se résignait à cette mort.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, comme d'habitude, et lorsqu'il se recroquevilla et que son regard se posa sur Matt, tout lui revint en tête.

_-Je l'aime…J'aime Matt…Je l'aime…J'aime Matt._ Se répéta-t-il en boucle un long moment pour bien réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments.

Oui, il aimait Matt.


	8. Chapitre 7: Reste, pitié

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

Note : Voici le deuxième volet de ma trilogie « Edwige blumen ». Le premier est « Pensée sous la cendre », le deuxième que vous avez sous les yeux ce nomme comme vous pouvez le voir « percer la neige » et le dernier se nommera « Elle avait le parfum de l'Acanthe ». J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Gros kisu.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Reste, pitié.**_

-Mello, Mello, Mello ! Cria Near en entrant dans la chambre.

Mello ne dormait plus, mais il somnolait. Un rêve lui aurait fait trop de mal. Il fixait son oreiller depuis un moment. Il se redressa difficilement, c'était quand même pas facile de se lever quand on était resté couché toute la nuit.

Dans son lit, Matt grogna et jeta son oreiller sur Near qui rigola lorsqu'il le reçu en plein visage. Mello ramassa l'oreiller et le jeta sur Matt qui grogna encore une fois en essayant de se rendormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Sheepy ?

- Il est là. Il est passé. Faut que tu viennes.

- Il ? L ? S'égosilla le blond.

Near hocha la tête. Mello sourit et fila dans le salon. Il y avait un grand sac avec plein de cadeau, mais pas de L. Le blond sortit de l'établissement, malgré qu'il fût encore en pyjama et les pieds nus. Il courut dans la neige jusqu'à la grille. La voiture allait partir.

-L ! L ! L ! Appela-t-il avec toute la force de ses poumons.

Mais c'était trop tard. La voiture démarrait et partait. Le blond appuya sa tête contre le métal gelé. Il ne l'avait pas vu… voilà trois ans. Et cette fois encore, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se frotta les yeux où les larmes pointaient.

Encore une fois Near avait eut plus de chance que lui. Il serra les dents et s'essuya les yeux avant de rentrer. Roger l'appela, mais il en fit fi. Il grimpa dans sa chambre et alla s'installer sur son lit.

Matt remua un peu. Il remarqua les larmes le long de ses joues et il se leva. Il le rejoignit sur son lit et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Demanda doucement Matt.

- Non.

- Ne pleures pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'il pense à toi. Qui ne penserais pas à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de génial.

Mello secoua la tête et s'appuya contre Matt qui le serra doucement contre lui.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir Germaine ? Elle pourra te cuisiner quelque chose de bon. Au chocolat.

- Matt… j'ai envie de rester ici.

- Tss, ne fait pas le gamin. Ne pas avoir vu L ne te tuera pas. Affirma le roux en le forçant à se lever.

Le blond soupira. Il serra la main du roux et ce dernier se leva à son tour. Il serra un instant son aîné dans ses bras puis l'emmena en bas. Near jouait avec un robot. Il l'avait sans doute reçu de L. Lorsqu'il fut ses aînés. Il se leva et prit deux paquets au sol. Il les tendit à Mello et Matt.

Chacun le prirent. Mello ouvrit le cadeau, lentement. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait quelque différent tablette de chocolat, noir, au lait, noisette ou blanc. Le blond sourit doucement. L le connaissait bien. Il avait toujours trouvé quel cadeau lui offrir pour lui faire plaisir. Enfin, un peu de chocolat et il était heureux.

Matt, lui, reçu une cartouche de jeu Pokémon. Il l'avait déjà, mais ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir un cadeau. Il confia le jeu à Near et il entraîna Mello dans la cuisine. Germaine était attardé à ses fourneaux, préparant le grand repas de ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les garçons ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Mello est un peu triste parce qu'il n'a pas put voir L. Expliqua Matt.

- Oh, je suis désolé. Il n'est venu qu'un cours instant. Il a promit qu'il passerait bientôt. Mais il a plein d'affaire à régler. Expliqua la cuisinière.

- Oui. Je voulais vous demandez si vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à base de chocolat pour remonter le moral de Mello.

- Je peux lui donner une barre de chocolat. Mais ça doit rester un secret entre nous. Dit-il doucement avant de lui trouver la barre.

- Merci. Murmura Mello.

Un an et demi plus tard.

Mello était recroquevillé dans son lit. Il devrait étudier mais… il n'en avait pas envie. Matt lui avait dit qu'il allait annoncer à Vick qu'il l'aimait et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu. Si Vick, bien qu'il en doute, lui rendait son amour, il serait heureux de voir Matt heureux, mais il avait peur de le perdre. Il avait envie de continuer qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire s'il venait à perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il avait déjà perdu Near, contre sa volonté. Mais à présent, il le voyait en train de jouer seul, l'air triste. Ça lui brisait le cœur. Il avait envie de venir le serrer dans ses bras, de le réchauffer, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait le supporter longtemps lui et son intelligence hors-norme.

Ceci dit, il s'énervait aussi beaucoup contre Vick. Les altercations redoublaient. Parce que Matt se désintéressait un peu de Vick à son profit et que Near se rebellait contre lui, rappelant que c'était parce que Mello lui avait dit.

Depuis combien de temps était partit Matt ? Il ne savait plus. Il quitta la chambre et se rendit dans le grand salon. Near jouait avec le robot qu'il avait reçu cette année de L. Il vit Mello et lui fit un grand signe de main pour l'invité à venir. Le blond hésita un instant puis vint le voir.

-Toujours tout seul ?

- Oui… tu joues avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Murmura Mello avant de s'installer près de lui.

-Ca me fait plaisir !

- Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas avec les autres ? Tu pourrais te faire plein d'ami. Dit le blond en lui ôtant les mains de ses cheveux pour les peigner de ses propres doigts.

- Parce que moi, ce que je veux, Mello, c'est toi !

- Ah… mais, il faut que tu te mêles aux autres.

- Non, je refuse. Sauf si c'est avec toi.

- Near ! Fais-le pour moi !

- Désolé. C'est non.

Mello soupira et serra le blanc contre lui.

-Fais-toi des amis, s'il te plaît ! Fais-moi plaisir.

- Si tu me fais plaisir aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Passe plus de temps avec moi ! Exigea Near de sa petite voix.

- Je verrais. Je dois y aller. Continue de jouer un peu seul, et si tu en as marre, va voir Linda. D'accord ? Questionna le blond en le relâchant.

- D'accord. Merci.

Mello se leva et retourna à l'étage. Vick sortait à cet instant de sa chambre. Mello s'approcha de lui.

-Il te l'a dit ? Demanda le blond, inquiet pour Matt.

- Quoi donc ?

- S'il ne te l'a pas dit, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Oh, tu parles de ses sentiments. Oui, je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi !

Mello soupira, rassuré. Le fait que les sentiments de Matt soient partagés était quelque chose de plaisant. Il serait heureux. Alors tant mieux, même s'il ne pouvait vivre l'amour avec lui.

-Mais je lui ai menti.

Mello exorbita les yeux. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Vick.

-Pardon ? Que… tu… tu ne peux pas ! Tu lui as mentit ! Je lui dirais !

- Il ne te croira jamais. Il est raide dingue de moi.

Vick sourit cruellement et le poussa contre le mur. Le blond eut le souffle coupé. Il gémit en sentant le corps du brun se coller au sien. Son aîné sourit, toujours aussi cruellement. Il se pencha sur lui et força ses lèvres de sa langue. Il l'embrassa avec la langue. Mello tremblait contre le mur.

Ce type était vraiment un enfoiré. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Matt. Rien qu'un baiser, c'était déjà signe de tromperie pour lui. Il pouvait bien essayer de le dire au roux, le croirait-il ? Il pouvait toujours essayé. Mais s'il était trop heureux, aurait-il le cœur de lui brisé le cœur ? Non, il ne pourrait pas.

Il sentit la main de Vick se glisser sous son pantalon et sa réaction fut immédiate. Il redressa rapidement le genou, donnant ainsi un grand coup dans l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis. Il lui mordit violemment la lèvre. Il sentit un goût acre, ferreux dans sa bouche.

Vick était plié en deux. Mello s'éloigna mais le brun, haletant, se tenant l'entrejambe, le retint de son bras libre.

-Je vais te faire payer ça. Siffla le plus âgé avant d'abattre son poing dans le visage de Mello qui chancela sur ses pieds et tomba.

Vick se redressa plus ou moins difficilement. Il donna un coup de pied dans le visage de Mihael. Ce dernier se releva et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Il le regarda un instant avant de filer dans sa chambre. C'était peut-être débile. Comme-ci Vick ne viendrait pas le chercher là.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se regarda. Il n'avait aucune ecchymose, pour l'instant. Au vu de la force de Vick, il savait bien que ça ne tarderait pas. Par contre le filet de sang le long de sa lèvre était bel et bien apparent. Il tâcha de se laver et une fois fait, il quitta la salle de bain. Prudemment, il regarda si Vick était dans les parages. Non, encore heureux.

Il se rendit donc, rapidement, dans la salle où était Near. Jouant avec son robot, tout heureux, sous le regard d'un enfant de sept ans. Mello se dépêcha de venir près de lui.

-Near ! L'appela-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

Le gamin ne réagit pas.

-Sheepy ! Le héla Mello en arrivant près de lui, faisant réagir le gamin.

Le blond le souleva du sol, il prit son jouet et remarqua le gamin à côté. Il lui adressa un regard alors que Near se nichait dans les bras de son aîné.

-Bonjour. Fit timidement le gamin.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, bonjour, au revoir. Répondit Mello avant de remonter, son cadet dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-On va dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux Mello, toujours. Assura le blanc en jouant avec une mèche couleur foin à défaut de jouer avec les siennes.

Une fois dans la chambre, le blond posa le blanc sur le lit. Il lui prit les mains pour qu'il ne se déconcentre pas, bien que maintenant il se demandait s'il se déconcentrait vraiment lorsqu'il jouait.

-Vick n'est…

- …Vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien. Compléta Near, le coupant.

Mello s'arrêta un instant, le dévisagea. Il serra le blanc dans ses bras. Si fort que Near crut un instant suffoqué et fut bien obligé de le repousser.

-Near, ne le laisse pas t'approcher, je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un saligaud. S'écria le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Matt, il semblait particulièrement euphorique. Il s'approcha de Mello et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu sais ce que je viens de faire avec Vick ? On a fait l'amour.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria le blond.

Matt s'éloigna immédiatement de Mello, surpris. Il le dévisagea comme-ci c'était un OVNI.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui. Mentit Matt.

- C'est pas vrai d'être si con. Il te ment ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il te ment ?

- Il ne me ment pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Affirma le blond en serrant les dents.

- Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver Mello.

Le susnommé recula, apeuré de se recevoir un coup. Ce n'était pas son genre en tant normale, mais s'il ne saignait plus, le goût du sang lui restait en bouche. Il était déboussolé, désemparé et avait un peu peur, surtout de Vick en réalité.

-Tu es jaloux, parce que moi je connais l'amour et pas toi. En plus, toi tu ne le supportes pas, je le sais bien. Alors pourquoi je te croirais quand tout me pousses à croire que tu veux m'éloigner de l'homme que j'aime parce que tu ne le supportes pas ? Questionna Matt.

- Très bien, ne me croit pas. Mais si je vois cet enfoiré s'approcher de Near je lui colle mon pied où je pense.

- Pourquoi il s'approcherait de Near ? Interrogea le roux surpris.

-Parce que tu ne lui suffis pas. Ouvre les yeux !

Le blanc se cacha sous les couvertures pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas alors que ses deux aînés s'affrontaient du regard.

-Je retourne dans notre chambre ! Tu viendras m'y rejoindre quand tu seras calmé. Déclara Matt avant de sortir.

-MAIS JE SUIS TRES CALME ! Hurla le blond.

Roger ne tarda à arriver. Dévisageant Mihael dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs dans le vide. Le vieil homme soupira et attrapa Mello par le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas te calmer des fois ? Que faut-il faire pour que tu te calmes ? Déjà que Vick vient de m'annoncer que tu l'avais frappé.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas posé ses sales pattes sur moi. Siffla Kheel.

Near sortit de son lit et courut jusqu'à Roger. Le suppliant, de son regard doux, de laisser Mello tranquille.

-Tu veux qu'on appelle ta grand-mère et qu'on lui annonce que tu es juste un gamin désobligeant ?

- Nous sommes orphelin, nous ne sommes pas supposés avoir de parents que vous pouvez appeler pour dire que nous sommes des méchants enfants. Roger, retourner vous enfermez dans votre bureau et laissez-moi tranquille. Tant que Vick essayera de me toucher, à moi à Near, il me le payera.

- Mello !

- Vick n'est pas aussi parfait que vous le croyez ! Ce n'est pas lui le « gentil » dans l'histoire. Siffla le blond.

Il souleva Near du sol. Il le serra contre lui. Il se sentait horrible. Il avait besoin d'affection, alors il la cherchait chez Near qui en demandait tout autant que lui. Mais quand il aurait sa dose d'affection, il savait bien qu'il arrêterait de traîner avec. Ce sentiment oppressant l'énervait au plus haut point, mais il n'arrivait à rien faire contre.

Il appuya sa tête sur celle du blanc. Ce dernier attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et joua avec.

-Mello, laisse Near. Il est…

Le blond ferma les yeux, comme-ci ça l'aiderait à ne pas entendre ce qui allait être dit. Il se mordit sa lèvre fragile et le sang recommença à couler. Near bougea un peu la tête et s'horrifia.

-Mello, tu saignes !

Roger regarda l'adolescent. Il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie. Mello refusait de lâcher Near qui n'allait pas protester pour ça. Il resta dans ses bras, même quand l'infirmière soignait sa lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Questionna l'infirmière.

- C'est Vick qui lui a fait ça. Expliqua Near.

- Et bien ? Et quels sont tes preuves ? Interrogea la femme.

- Sheepy, s'il te plaît…

Le blanc comprit immédiatement que son aîné ne désirait pas se sentir encore rabaissé. Il se tint donc lèvres closes, sa tête s'appuyant sur son épaule.

-Je vois, vous ne voulez rien me dire. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es soigné Mello, tu peux aller t'amuser, mais à l'avenir, soit prudent et ne fait pas bêtise. Lui dit la femme d'un ton maternel.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il plaça sa main pour soutenir Near et il se leva. Il le ramena dans sa chambre et le soir même, il restait dormir avec lui, ne désirant pas voir Matt sur l'heure dut à leur dispute fréquente.

Mais ce dernier vint le voir de lui-même à presque minuit. Mello ne dormait pas, il s'en doutait.

-Mello ? Appela-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il fit signe au roux de ne pas faire de bruit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir Roger sur le dos et parce que Near dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment été débile. Mais, il est différent avec moi. Expliqua Matt à voix base.

-Je comprends.

-Tu reviens dormir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il doucement avec une mine de chien battu.

- Demain, là Near profite un peu de la présence que je lui offre. Expliqua le blond.

- Je comprends. À demain alors ?

- A demain, Matt, dors bien.

-Toi essaye de fermer l'œil. Souffla le roux avant de quitter la pièce.

Mello ferma les yeux mais ne chercha pas plus le sommeil bien que ce dernier le rattrapa et le plongea dans un cauchemar de trois heures. Mais ce qui le sortit réellement de son sommeil fut un cri strident à huit heures du matin.

-Mello, Mello, regarde-toi, tu as encore des bleus au visage.

-Ne crie pas si fort Sheepy. Tu risques de réveiller tout le monde et puis Roger va encore se ramener…Merde, le voilà justement.

Mello se cacha sous les couvertures, Near rigola légèrement et fut heureux de sentit son étreinte se resserrer sur lui. Être dans ses bras, c'était si bon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Near ? Questionna le vieil homme.

-Ri…rien, juste un cauchemar. Mentit le blanc.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Roger, faisant soupirer Mello.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais très bien. Maintenant que je suis réveillé.

- Bien…

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce et Mello sortit de sous les couvertures. Il frotta ses yeux, ce qui lui fit horriblement mal.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Roger ?

- A ton avis ! Il te met toujours en avant ! Il trouve que tu es le meilleur ! Il me rabaisse, il ne peut pas me supporter ! Et voir sa tête de si bon matin, c'est comme voir Vick. Ca me pourri la journée.

Near rigola un peu puis s'appuya contre le torse de son aîné.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Mello ne répondit rien. Il n'avait même pas envie de se questionner sur cette question. Il savait qu'il aimait Near en amitié, mais de là à lui dire… il ne se sentait pas capable. Car ça lui briserait le cœur s'il lui disait je t'aime et qu'il continuait de s'éloigner de lui.

Il appuya sa tête sur la sienne en peignant ses cheveux ébouriffé de ses doigts. Les cheveux lui chatouillait le visage et ça lui plaisait.

-On pourrait aller voir Linda. Proposa Near.

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle fait des miracles en maquillage, elle aura vite fait de camoufler cette horrible ecchymose. Expliqua le blanc avec un petit sourire.

Le blond ne le fit pas et ne put donc pas répondre à son sourire. Mais il le serra plus fort contre lui. Il se leva bientôt et prit Near dans ses bras. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Linda et il frappa trois petits coups, pour ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle dormait.

Mais elle vint bientôt lui ouvrir, certes l'air endormit. Mais dès qu'elle vu le visage du blond elle eut le souffle coupé puis une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle l'invita à entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Mello ?

- Sheepy m'a dit que tu pourrais camoufler cet œil au beurre noir.

-Celui de ton père adoptif, tu ne l'as pas camouflé. Releva l'adolescente en attrapant sa trousse de maquillage.

- Oui, mais c'était différent. Ici, il s'agit d'un coup de Vick et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que Matt le voit.

-Parce que tu l'aimes ? Questionna la fillette.

- Bien sûr, comme j'aime mon Sheepy.

- Pas comme ça. D'amour, comme les grandes personnes. Near, tu veux bien lâcher Mello, je ne veux pas de mettre du fond de teint dans les cheveux…

Le blanc soupira et s'installa à côté de Mello quand ce dernier s'assit. Il s'appuya quand même contre lui. Linda tira un tabouret et commença à mettre du maquillage.

-Alors ? Tu l'aimes d'amour ?

Near se tendit et observa Mello, attendant la réponse avec inquiétude.

-Oui… c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas qu'il soit avec Vick. Ce type est un enfoiré. L me l'a dit dès qu'il l'a vu, de me méfier de lui, au début, je ne comprenais pas bien. Mais ce type… tous les mensonges qu'il a dits sur Matt en plus, pour que personne ne soit son ami… il m'écœure.

-Je comprends.

-En plus, Matt ne lui suffit pas. Je vois bien au regard qu'il a, qu'il veut manipuler mon Sheepy également. Il…

-Calme-toi Mello, calme-toi. La coupa la jeune femme.

-Oui. Merci.

- Et pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Roger.

-Premièrement, parce qu'il me déteste. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il est persuadé que Vick est un ange. Il doit être persuadé que Vick veut protéger mon Sheepy de moi, alors que c'est l'inverse…

Mello remarqua l'air triste de Near et il le serra contre lui tendrement. Le blanc sourit un peu et se blottit contre lui.

-Merci Linda. Tu peux me faire ça tout les jours ? Je te fournirais l'argent pour le maquillage.

-Pas besoin ! Je le payerai bien moi-même. Mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service.

- Hum, sans problème, lequel ?

- Ne laisse pas Vick faire trop de mal à notre Matt et notre Near. D'accord ? Questionna la fillette avant de faire un bisou esquimau avec le blanc.

- Bien sûr. Je le castrerais s'il leur fait du mal. Siffla le blond.

Linda rigola.

-Le castré, sérieux ?

- Yes, je n'hésiterais pas. Affirma Mihael.

- Il l'a fait avec Matt n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la fille.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Matt.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna le blanc.

- On ne t'en a jamais parlé…Et tu es encore trop jeune mon Sheepy. C'était les cours que certains élèves ont suivis au début de l'année.

- Ah oui, c'est cours là… Murmura le blanc.

- Oui…

- Allez c'est pas grave Neary. Tu veux qu'on aille jouer un peu ? On va laisser Mello aller voir Matt.

- C'est vrai, ils doivent se réconciliés, ils se sont disputés hier.

Near embrassa la joue de Mello puis lui sourit avant de suivre la fille. Mello soupira et se leva. Il se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Matt était déjà réveillé et jouait à un jeu. Mihael sourit et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, merci. Et toi, ta nuit ? Encore ce cauchemar.

- Encore et toujours. Mais je m'y suis habitué depuis tu sais. Affirma Mello.

Matt souris pâlement et lâcha son jeu un court instant pour lui faire un câlin.


	9. Chapitre 8: Perte

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Perte.**_

On était le cinq du douze deux mils trois. Cela faisait quelques jours que des criminels mouraient de crise cardiaque. Mello étudiait, attablé à son bureau. Matt était sortit de la chambre pour voir Vick, bien sûr. Depuis quelques temps, Mello dormait dans les bras de Matt, la nuit, quand il pouvait, et depuis, il ne faisait plus de cauchemar quand il dormait près de lui.

-Mellooooooo ! Appela la petite voix de Near.

- Deux minutes Sheepy, je travaille. Répondit le blond.

-Si tu te tournes, tu auras une magnifique surprise. Assura le blanc.

Mello soupira et posa les feuilles sur lesquels il travaillait et il tourna la tête. Son visage s'illumina. Il se leva d'un bond et vint enlacer L, qui tenait Near dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux de te voir L, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ? Questionna le blond, tout heureux.

- Je vais travailler sur l'enquête « Kira ».

- Tu vas l'envoyer à l'échafaud hein ? Tu es vraiment le meilleur !

-Merci Mello. Dit le brun en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Mello lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Je me disais bien, moi aussi, que ce n'était pas normal.

-Near aussi ! Répondit le brun.

- Je sais…

-Je vous ai apporté quelques cadeaux.

- T'es sérieux ? Fallait pas !

- Oh, juste à vous deux.

Mello sourit encore, heureux d'avoir l'impression d'être spéciale aux yeux de L. Même si, encore une fois, Near était là aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Matt. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un paquet et il alluma une cigarette. Le blond désigna immédiatement la fenêtre que le roux alla s'empresser d'ouvrir pour fumer.

-Tu connais Matt ? C'est mon meilleur ami. Annonça Mello en le désignant.

- Bonjour.

Matt répondit par un signe de tête. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier que lui avait acheté Mello et se leva. Il sourit à L.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir ici. Mon flocon de neige et Mello vous adore.

- Je sais. Je suis content que tu t'ais fait des amis. Dit le brun.

-Merci L. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir à la Wammy's ?

- Ah, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Vous deviez être occupé ? Non ? Tâcha de se défendre Matt.

L rigola un peu en serrant un peu plus le blanc dans ses bras. Il se pencha et fit un câlin au blondinet.

-J'avais envie de les voir, un peu avant que ça ne soit plus le cas.

-Pardon ? Questionna Matt en s'approchant de l'adulte alors que ses camarades se blottissaient contre lui.

-Je vais faire partie de l'enquête « Kira »…

- Tu le mettras à l'échafaud, tu ne mourras pas ! Tu ne risques rien ! Tu es le meilleur, en quelques jours tu l'auras arrêté. Kira mérite la peine de mort. S'emporta Mello en tirant sur le pull de L.

Le brun regarda dans le vague un court instant avant de baisser le regard vers le blond. Un sourire pâle et irréel passa sur ses lèvres. Mello serra les poings.

-N'essaye pas de me rassurer comme ça ! L, tu ne te déplace jamais en personne, alors tu ne risques rien ! Il ne pourra jamais t'atteindre ! Hein ?

-Nul ne sait ce que nous réserve le destin.

-Moi je crois en toi et je sais que tu ne peux pas mourir !

Le brun le serra contre lui, de façon un peu maladroite. Peut-être parce qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

-Tu me le promets ?

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ? S'écria le blond en tirant de plus en plus fort sur son pull.

Matt attrapa Mello et le serra doucement contre lui pour essayer de le calmer. Near avait caché depuis longtemps son visage dans le cou du brun, il semblait presque trembler. Un mélange de tristesse et de peur.

Le brun soupira un peu et posa Near au sol. Ce dernier attrapa le pull de l'adulte. Celui-ci se tourna un peu pour attraper un sac. Il en sortit un gros lapin en peluche de couleur rosée. Il s'excusa d'un petit regard. Et le tendit à Near.

-Il n'y avait plus d'autre couleur.

- Je l'aime déjà ! Lui répondit le blanc en câlinant le nounours.

-Je n'ai rien pris pour Matt. Dit le brun en tendant le sac à Mello.

Ce dernier, les mains tremblantes, l'attrapa. Il regarda au fond. Il sourit, comme toujours, du chocolat. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il adorait ça. Et si c'était de L, c'était encore mieux. Bien que celui que Matt lui offrait lui faisait tout autant plaisir.

-Tu vas partir L ? Demanda Mello en lâchant le sac.

-Oui. Assez vite. Je venais vite vous voir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps.

-Trop de gens. Murmura le blond.

L hocha la tête. Near lâcha le pull de l'adulte et il alla attraper le t-shirt du blond. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Précisa L en regardant les trois jeunes adolescents.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête. Near tira un peu sur le pull de son aîné. Ce dernier lui accorda encore un regard.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Gémit-il.

-Matt, tu veux bien emmener Near ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y aller seul. Dit L.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- J'aimerais parler un peu avec Mello.

Le roux prit le blanc dans ses bras. Comme tout le monde le faisait d'ailleurs. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard des deux qui restaient. Puis, le brun observa le blond. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mello, je ne t'oublierais jamais, mais n'espère pas me revoir. Je veux que tu t'occupes bien de Near pour moi. J'aimerais surtout que tu prennes bien soin de toi. Ne t'engage pas dans ce qui est trop dur pour toi. Dit L avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-A…Attends. Fit le blond en lui attrapant une main.

- Oui ?

- Je… pourquoi tu me connais si bien ? Soupira le blond.

- Parce que. Prend soin de toi, Mello. Lui dit le brun avant de sourire légèrement.

Il quitta la pièce. Le blond se tendit de tout son être avant de le suivre. Il lui attrapa le bras dans les escaliers. Serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

-L, ne pars pas !

- Il le faut Mello.

- Je sais que tu es le meilleur, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de cette affaire !

- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? Questionna le brun.

-Il tue diverses personnes par des crises cardiaques. Il peut te tuer.

-Je sais… je prends le risque.

-Pourquoi ?

- Tu es encore jeune, tu dois encore grandir. Plus tard tu comprendras.

-Je ne veux pas attendre plus tard, je veux savoir maintenant.

- Mais tu ne peux pas. Il faut savoir attendre, Mello.

Le blond baissa la tête et croisa le regard de Watari. Il se sentit gêné. Mais alors qu'il allait lâcher la main de L, une autre main l'attrapa.

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir. Les adieux sont difficiles.

- Ca ne peut pas être un adieu ! Hoqueta le blond.

- Peut-être que non !

-Reste ! Supplia la petite voix de Near.

- Je vous promets, que si j'en ai la possibilité, quand cette affaire sera finie, je viendrais vous voir.

Mello serra les dents et tendit son petit doigt à L. Ce dernier sourit et attrapa son petit doigt du sien.

-C'est une promesse. Assura-t-il. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Vous voulez bien me lâcher ?

-Ne m'oublie pas hein ! Quémanda le blond en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr. Prenez soin de vous.

- Oui. Répondirent les deux concernés en s'éloignant de lui.

Ils lui firent signe d'au revoir. Mello baissa la tête et Near se blottit contre lui. Le blond le serra un court instant puis il le relâcha. Il lui caressa la tête avant d'aller voir Matt. Ce dernier lui tendit les bras et Mello vint s'y blottir.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Matt…ça ira.

Le roux le serra malgré tout plus fort dans ses bras. Sous le regard triste du blanc qui c'était installé au sol.

Six mois plus tard.

Mello avait glissé son crayon derrière son oreille. Il planchait sur ses devoirs tout en écoutant les infos sur ce fameux Kira. Pour l'instant, justement, il n'y avait plus de crime. Le blond adressa donc un petit sourire à la télévision. L avait réussi. Il ne devrait certainement pas tardé à venir. Mihael avait envie de l'appeler pour qu'il lui dise comment il avait fait, mais il préférait attendre, ne pas le dérangé.

L lui avait promis qu'il viendrait quand il aurait terminé cette affaire.

-Mello ? Appela la voix de Matt.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna l'interpellé en attrapant la télécommande.

Leur économie, à Matt et Mello, leur avait fallut l'achat de cette petite TV que le blond coupa avant de jeter un regard à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et posa un cahier sur le bureau du blond.

-Tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs ?

- Matt…tu pourrais très bien les faires seuls. Tu es très intelligent. Répondit le blond en ouvrant le cahier.

- Je sais. Mais c'est bien mieux quand je les fais avec toi. On s'amuse bien.

-Aller ! Prends une chaise.

- Ouais ! S'écria le roux avant d'embrasser la joue du blond.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard et sourit. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, se sentant bien. Tout allait pour une fois. Matt s'installa à son côté et Mello l'aida donc.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les deux adolescents s'amusaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient. La porte s'ouvrit. Mello tourna la tête, il serra les dents en voyant le blanc, nounours en main, boîte de puzzle aussi.

-Dégage ! Siffla le blond.

Near baissa la tête, l'air triste. Matt se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Mello, tu n'es pas gentil ! Releva le roux.

- Tu le savais non ? Répondit le concerné en rallumant la télévision.

-Near veut juste passé un peu de temps avec toi…

- Et alors ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde parie sur la mort de L. Tout le monde est persuadé que Kira l'emportera sur L. Mais L ne perdra jamais moi je le sais. Cependant. On cherche un successeur à L. Pour de bon. Pas du chiqué. Et tu sais qui a la préférence ? Je te le mets dans le mil ! Near. Et oui ! L sera à peine enterré qu'on jettera Near sur la scène pour attraper Kira. Et j'espère qu'il crèvera !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blanc qui se serra plus fort dans les bras de Matt.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le fumeur, furieux.

- Parce que c'est ce que je pense ! J'en ai marre qu'il me colle. Monsieur est tellement plus doué que moi, alors pourquoi monsieur reste avec moi. Hein ? Pour montrer aux autres comme ils sont misérables et se sentir plus valorisé. Pff.

-Non. Geignit le blanc. Tu te trompes Mello…

Near renifla et poussa Matt. Il s'essuya les yeux et s'en alla en courant. Matt se tourna vers Mello, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

- Tu vas aller t'excuser !

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si. Il n'a rien fait, il n'a pas demandé ça. Il t'aime ! Tu vas aller le voir et t'excuser !

- Non ! Protesta encore une fois le blond.

Il sentit la morsure d'une baffe sur sa joue. Il exorbita les yeux et regarda Matt, surprit.

-Va le voir ! Et ne me force pas à te montrer que tu as tord. Ressaisis-toi merde ! Tu le sais bien, que ce n'est pas sa faute. Tu ne lui en tenais jamais rigueur avant. L voulait que tu grandisses, mais tu deviens plus con de seconde en seconde.

-Tu…Tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Near à besoin de toi, Mello. Va le voir ! Mets de côté ta jalousie. Vous êtes tous les deux ici depuis si longtemps… Vous savez bien vous, ce que c'est. Il a besoin de toi comme tu avais besoin de L. Ne fais pas d'erreur par jalousie.

Mello hocha la tête. Il serra les poings avant de quitter la pièce pour aller trouver Near. Il était dans les escaliers. Serrant son lapin contre lui, pleurant doucement. Le blanc renifla.

-Laisse-moi !

- Je suis venu m'excuser…

- Pourquoi ? Tu me hais ! Matt t'as demandé de le faire, alors comme tu l'aimes, tu l'as fait ! C'est ça ?

- Faux. Matt m'a juste ouvert les yeux.

Mello s'assit à côté de lui. Near renifla encore et s'essuya les yeux en hoquetant. Il serra plus fort le lapin dans ses bras.

-Near. Je suis désolé mais…

- Tu te sens mal parce que j'ai plus de prédispositions que toi. C'est ça ? Je suis plutôt… une gêne pour toi, non ? Tu veux vraiment que je meurs ? Demanda le blanc, larmoyant.

- Non. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Je t'aime, Near.

-Si tu ne pouvais plus me supporter, tu devais me le dire.

- Ce n'est pas que…Ecoute-moi. Je t'aime. Mais, pour l'instant, je suis sur les nerfs.

-Je ne t'ennuierais plus…

- Near…

- J'ai compris Mello. Je te laisse.

Le blanc se leva et son aîné l'imita pour l'attraper. Il le serra contre lui.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, c'est moi qui suis en faute, pas toi ! Si tu as besoin de moi, je saurais faire un effort.

-« Si » ? Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi ! Moi je…moi j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je ne veux pas te gêner alors que tu sembles plus me haïr qu'autre chose…

Le blond le serra contre lui et embrassa sa joue. Le blanc renifla encore une fois et releva les yeux vers Mello.

-Que … ?

- Excuse-moi, je suis un abruti… si tu veux me voir, je t'accueillerais ouvertement.

-Merci. Hoqueta le blanc.

Mello le serra contre lui. Near se blottit un long moment contre lui. Et quand il le lâcha, Near le laissa pour aller jouer à ses jeux, seuls, ne désirant pas ennuyé le blond plus longtemps. Mihael soupira doucement… il était vraiment un monstre.

Mello retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un cousin et le jeta sur Matt.

-Ne fais pas ça stupid jerk !

Le roux posa la seringue qu'il avait en main. Mello s'approcha rapidement de Matt et pris l'héroïne.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu le sais. Comme chaque fois… c'est toujours la même chose. Le manque et la sensation de plaisir mêler… Tu sais…c'est juste génial…

-Matt… Fucking junkie !

- Hum, pas très sympa. Mello, tourne-toi.

-Que…pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je me drogue devant toi, alors tourne-toi. Rigola le roux.

Mello écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire à son tour.

Cinq décembre.

Mello cherchait le sommeil dans les de Matt. Mais qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait exactement. Le fait qu'en ce moment même le roux était sous l'effet de l'héroïne ou ce très mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis un moment dès qu'il voyait l'air de Roger.

D'habitude, il était toujours sur son dos et là… plus rien. Il se tenait muet. Il leur adressait à peine un regard, d'ailleurs ce dernier était empreint de douleur. Le premier à l'avoir remarqué était bien Near, qui avaient cessé de regarder les gens en face depuis bien trop longtemps. Plus exactement, plus ou moins six mois.

Il avait été déçu, blessé et il avait tiré un trait définitivement à regarder les gens en face. Pour en revenir à Roger, le blanc avait même précisé qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Et en lui prêtant une oreille attentive, ça se révélait exacte. Comme toujours…

Mello releva le regard pour observer Matt. Il sentit une envie irrésistible d'embrasser le roux, mais se retint à temps. Peut-être parce qu'au même instant, la porte claqua violemment contre le mur, le faisant sursauter.

Le blond tourna la tête et se figea. Il y avait Vick dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cela faisait bien six ou sept mois qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat, mais il revenait souvent. Entre autre pour voir Matt et aussi pour rejoindre de tant à autre Roger dans son bureau et l'aider à diverse chose.

Lorsqu'il était là, Mello ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveillé, de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Near et Matt, même si pour ce dernier c'était d'ores et déjà trop tard.

Le voir comme ça fit également réalisé au blond que Vick avait changé de ce garçon de quatorze ans qui était frêle et chétif. Si sa peau avait pali et ressemblait de plus en plus à du marbre, il avait un peu de muscle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours égal par contre, cheveux bruns un peu près raide, lui arrivant jusqu'à la fin du visage derrière et pour le côté gauche de son visage. L'autre côté avait une longue mèche qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cou et lui cachait l'œil. Il avait comme une sorte de frange très irrégulière.

Il y avait des mèches plus claires, presque blonde, parmi la couleur brune. Mais ses yeux ressemblaient plus à l'abysse des océans. Ses yeux perçant semblaient jeter des éclairs et la hargne se lissait clairement dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vick ? Siffla le blond en se levant du lit

Le brun l'attrapa et le colla contre le mur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi déterminé à me voler Matt ? Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours désiré ! Siffla à son tour Vick.

- Pardon ?

Le français tira Mihael jusqu'aux rambardes et il le fixa à regarder vers le bas. Mello attrapa le bois, de peur de tomber. Avec la force de Vick, il le risquait sérieusement. Le brun lui désigna le sol où jouait Near.

-Tu vois, lui, il est ton ami. Toi tu as Matt qui ne parle que de toi ! S'énerva Vick en le repoussant contre le mur que le blond se prit de plein fouet.

- Matt ne parle que de toi. En plus, toi, tu n'es qu'un salaud, tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Tu l'as forcé à se droguer et à se prostituer ! Rappela froidement Mello.

- On ne peut rien faire contre les gênes familiales, abruti ! Tu devrais le savoir. J'étais ici, obligé de te supporter tout les jours, parce qu'après que ma mère se soit suicidé sous mes yeux, on a retiré ma garde à mon père, puisqu'on estimait que c'était sa faute si mon grand-frère était en maison de correction.

- Tu as dis… Commença Mello, se rappelant clairement ce que lui avait dit le brun à leur première rencontre.

- Oh, tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ! Fit l'adulte, goguenard. Tu t'imagines dire ça alors que tu n'as que neuf ans. La vérité vraie, c'est qu'on m'a envoyé dans un premier orphelinat avant celui-ci. Je détestais l'école où j'étais et on me rabaissait sans cesse. Comme j'ai hacker le système de l'école avec brio et que Roger en a eut vend, il a désiré m'avoir à la Wammy's. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Mello voulu parler. Pour lui dire que quoi qu'il en soit, il lui ferait payer d'avoir fait du mal à Matt, mais un coup de poing le fit se taire.

-Tu sais quoi, on est endoctriné pour être les pâles copies de L. Depuis le début, on ne nous considère pas comme des gens mes des « L possible ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois je le sais ! Siffla le blond.

-J'essaye de faire de Matt quelqu'un, et si tu m'aurais laissé faire, il ne serait pas comme ça. Déclara Vick en désignant Near.

- Non, c'est sûr, lui aussi il serait en train de se droguer et de se prostituer. Si je te vois t'approcher d'eux, je te tue, tu m'entends ? Je n'hésiterais pas à mettre fin à ta vie pitoyable. Le menaça Mello avant d'éviter un coup et de retourner dans la chambre de Matt. Il s'appuya contre la porte et espéra que le brun ne tacherait pas de l'ouvrir.

Il attendit un long moment avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le lit de Matt. Il se coucha sous les couvertures et observa le roux dormir dans son lit. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'aller le rejoindre sous les couvertures et la peur que Vick lui en colle une. Car, maintenant, il réalisait, sous les airs de brutes qu'il se donnait, sous cet air impénétrable et téméraire, il tremblait de peur face à cet abruti.

Mello se leva dans son lit et alla se glisser sous les couvertures avec Matt. Il chercha le sommeil dans ses bras qui commençaient à se muscler légèrement.

-Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il, bien décidé à finir par lui dire, aujourd'hui même… ou peut-être demain…ou bref, il finirait par lui dire. Si pas de suite, bientôt.

Oui, sans doute. Il chercha dans ses bras le sommeil qui effacerait les cernes sous ses yeux. S'il dormit agréablement, il se réveilla après quelques heures. Voyant que tout le monde était dehors. Mello fit un petit mot pour Matt et alla les rejoindre.

Le pire devait arriver après la récré. Quand Roger le traîna de force dans ses appartements. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, lorsque Roger désirait quelque chose, les rares fois, il fallait bien le faire.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être ailleurs. Apprendre la mort de L. Ca le détruisait, ce n'était décemment pas possible. L était… L ne pouvait pas mourir, il refusait…S'il le dirait à Matt, en lui expliquant pourquoi il partait, il ne pouvait l'accepter. L devait se terrer quelque part. Se cacher, comme il savait si bien le faire. C'était forcément ça.

Tard dans la nuit, Mello, sortit de sa chambre, sac en main. Il jeta un dernier regard à Matt. Il avait fini par se déclarer. Pensant qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, ça avait une consonance égoïste qui sonnait mal dans sa tête. Mais de toute façon, Matt aimait Vick, alors qu'il lui ait dit ou pas, ça revenait un peu au même au final.

Il était presqu'aux portes de l'orphelinat lorsque quelque chose surgit devant lui, petite chose blanche, ne le regardant même pas.

-Dégage…

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit…

- Quoi ?

- D'abord, j'ai une question à te poser…

- Tu m'énerves ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! S'énerva Mello en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi on ne peux pas faire équipe ensemble ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse et qu'il est sérieusement temps que tu grandisses, Near. On ne peut pas te materner à vie !

-Et ?

- Que de toute façon, tu es tellement génial que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Le grand Near attrapera bien Kira tout seul. Mais je te le prouverais Near, je te battrais ! Tu verras ! Siffla Mello, déterminé.

- Et ? Questionna encore le blanc.

- Qu'on se bat contre Kira…

- Et donc ?

- Je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi et de vouloir te protéger… ce qui serait complètement débile, pour toi comme pour moi, ça serait des risques trop grands. Répondit le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Mihael tendit la main et prit celle de Near qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Le cadet observa cette main puis, lentement, regarda Mello. Il baissa un instant les yeux avant de les planter dans les prunelles bleus.

-Tu pars vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Matt sera triste…

Mello soupira. Point sensible toucher. Mais il essayait de rester stoïque. Ce qu'il devait faire au prime abord, c'était attrapé Kira, après, il pourrait s'occuper de Matt.

-…et d'autre gens aussi… ceux qui savent que tu n'es pas méchant, Linda…

- Je m'en fous Near. Je pars, qu'importe les gens que je laisse derrière moi. J'ai un objectif, et tu aurais tout intérêt à faire comme moi au lieu de jouer avec tes jouets…

-Tu lui avais demandé de rester… je te demande de rester à mon tour.

- Il n'est pas resté.

- Je sais…Mello…Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

- Merci. Répondit le blond en lui lâchant la main.

Il sortit de l'établissement puis se tourna vers Near.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au juste.

- Que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je sais que personne ne t'oubliera… Il n'a pas dut t'oublier non plus, quand il est mort.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Siffla le blond en quittant la Wammy's House.

Et il savait qu'il garderait cette conviction longtemps. Il pourrait d'ailleurs refaire sa garde-robe…en noir. Couleur du deuil, il savait qu'il se devait de le faire, parce que les pensées s'entrechoquaient… Roger n'aurait pas affirmé sa mort sans en être sûr.


	10. Chapitre 9: Timothy Spall

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :Timothy Spall.**_

Il pleuvait encore et Mello arriva à une petite ferme. Il était trempé jusqu'au os. Il rêvait d'un bon chocolat chaud et de couverture agréablement chaude. Il rêvait aussi des bras de Matt, mais pour ça, il devrait refaire le trajet inverse et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça si ce n'est pour cette chose écœurante qu'est l'amour.

Il sonna à la porte et referma sa veste, il grelottait sous cette pluie gelée de début décembre. Une femme vint lui ouvrir, elle le dévisagea, intriguée, avant de dire.

-Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Grand-mère c'est moi… Mihael.

- Oh mon dieu Mihael, que tu es grand. Bien sûr que c'est toi. Tu as les yeux de ta mère. Tu n'es plus à la Wammy's House ? Interrogea-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Oh mon pauvre, tu es trempé, viens rentre, je vais te faire couler un bain. Dit-elle en l'attirant dans la maison puis dans la salle de bain.

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle commença à faire couler le bain. Mello baissa un peu la tête et posa son sac. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux et s'écrasait sur le sol.

-J'ai quitté la Wammy's. Je veux aller aux USA. Expliqua Mello.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux attraper Kira et que j'ai besoin d'arme à feu. Expliqua-t-il sans honte.

-Kira ? C'est ce tueur en série, c'est ça ? Questionna la vieille femme en surveillant le niveau de l'eau.

- Oui. Les nouvelles voudraient qu'il a tué L.

- Et tu es persuadé du contraire.

-Co… Commença le blond.

- Allons ! Je suis ta grand-mère, je te connais bien, surtout à travers tes lettres. Annonça-t-elle en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. Allez, déshabille-toi, prend ta douche et je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud, on en discutera.

-Et j'aimerais bien aller faire des courses…

- Pour aller t'habiller en noir ?

- Exacte. On va bientôt savoir d'où je tire mon intelligence. Plaisanta Mello.

- Sans doute Mihael, j'étais toujours la meilleure élève dans ma jeunesse, tu sais. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle le laissa dans la salle de bain. Mello en profita pour se déshabiller et aller prendre un bon bain chaud. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il enfila rapidement quelques habits et prit son sac pour aller rejoindre sa grand-mère dans la cuisine.

-Je te montrerais ta chambre ! C'est la même que quand tu étais petit.

- Pour être franc avec vous, je ne me souviens plus de cette maison.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ta grand-mère. Et puis, tu n'avais que deux ans quand je t'ai emmené à la Wammy's House.

Mello hocha la tête. Il attrapa la tasse fumante et la huma un instant avant de goûter le lait au doux goût de chocolat.

-Je suppose que ton ami Matt est resté à la Wammy's House, lui ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu te feras plein d'ami ici aussi.

- Mais j'en ai pas envie ! J'avais des amis là-bas, et je n'en ai pas besoin d'autre. De toute manière, je compte bien partir aux USA, tu te souviens ? Je veux aller à Los Angeles…

- Los Angeles, c'est une ville fantastique. Sourit la vieille femme. On ira faire les courses après, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai plein de chose à acheter, et puis j'ai bien envie de te faire un peu plaisir. Tu sais quand tu pars aux USA mon chéri ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Pourquoi pas le jour même de tes seize ans ?

- Parce que je pourrais travailler ? Parce que je pourrais avoir mon permis de conduire là-bas etc. ?

- Ah, tu es vraiment très intelligent. Je te paierais le voyage bien sûr.

- Tu me paies tout ! Tu devrais éviter, je ne veux pas te ruiner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je travaille dur et j'ai assez d'argent. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu me rendras la pareille ! De toute manière, tu es mon petit-fils, je vais ça pour te faire plaisir.

- Merci.

La vieille femme sourit. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, elle débarrassa la table et ne tarda à l'emmener en ville. Ils n'en revinrent qu'après un long moment. Démetra l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et elle vint lui apporter ses affaires dedans.

Le blond la remercia puis il alla prendre son sac. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un pull noir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et huma la fabrique. C'était le pull que lui avait donné Matt. Il pouvait ainsi sentir sa douce odeur qui lui plaisait tant.

Il soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait plus dormir aussi bien, parce que cette odeur finirait par disparaître. Rien n'allait. L n'était plus là, Near était son successeur, Matt était loin… pire, il était dans les griffes de Vick. Il serra les dents et se recroquevilla dans son lit.

Deux, trois semaines plus tard.

Mello était dans la salle de bain. Pantalon ôté et épilateur à la main. Comme on pouvait en douter, oui, il s'épilait. Il ne fallait pas pour autant lui relever des attributs féminins. C'était juste que ses poils presque châtain, malgré qu'il portait des pantalons, lui déplaisait. Peut-être aussi un effet de mode. À notre époque, les poils, c'était la mort.

-MIHAEL ? Cria la voix de Démetra.

Le blond l'entendu par-dessus l'appareil en marche. Il le coupa et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Oui ?

- Quand tu auras terminé, descend, on ira en ville puis tu viendras m'aider à la ferme. Sors déjà des vêtements pour ça que tu ne prennes pas une plombe comme d'habitude.

- Mais grand-mère, c'est même pas vrai ! Je mets pas des plombes ! Protesta le blond avant de fermer la porte quand la vieille femme rigola.

Il termina de s'épiler, lava rapidement la salle de bain puis alla sortir de vieux vêtements. Il alla humer le pull de Matt. Son odeur avait disparu. Il hésita un court instant puis ôta son propre pull puis enfila celui de Matt. Il avait bien perdu son odeur alors pourquoi pas.

Il descendit ensuite pour la rejoindre. La brune lui sourit puis le serra contre lui. Elle lui donna son portefeuille et une liste.

-On va se partager les courses. Tu as le liquide, j'ai ma carte de crédit, je te laisse pour le marcher.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il se rendit au marché et commença les courses. Il ne tarda à percuté un homme. Cheveux châtain clair et yeux verts, il avait une peau un peu basanée.

-Ah excusez-moi. Oh mais, on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? S'étonna le type.

- Comment cela ?

- Oui… ah je sais ! Tu es le petit-fils de la Démetra, tu es sur plein de ses photos… Mihael, c'est cela ?

- Mello. Répondit-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, mais je n'ai plus été voir Démetra depuis un bon mois. Je suis ici, en Irlande, depuis trois mois et elle m'a accueilli chez elle au début. Elle m'avait promit qu'elle nous présenterait un jour. Je suis encore ici neuf mois et je suis bien heureux de te rencontrer. Dit l'homme.

- Enchanté, alors.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Mais tu as l'air sympathique. Tu sais où je vais dans neuf mois ?

- Chez vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Mais plus exactement.

- Tu as l'accent américain… tu retournes en Amérique !

- Bingo. À L.A.

- L.A ?

- Los Angeles, Mello, Los Angeles !

- Oh mon dieu! Los Angeles ? Le Los Angeles ? Dans un an, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, j'irais là-bas.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais te laisser ton adresse, et si tu as des problèmes, tu viendras me voir ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi dans un an ?

- J'aurais seize ans, précisément.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que tu as quinze ans tout juste ?

- Exacte !

- Alors bonne anniversaire ! Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

-Que… ? Souffla le blond.

Les gens de Los Angeles étaient vraiment bizarres. L'homme tira un papier et un crayon de sa poche, il nota son adresse et le lui donna.

-Au faite, je m'appelle Timothy Spall. Et donc toi, c'est Mello Kheel, c'est ça ?

- Non, juste Mello. Répondit ce dernier.

- Tout le monde à un nom de famille.

- Là où j'ai grandi, non. On était Mello, Matt, L, Linda, et même Near de l'institut…On avait pas de nom, mais on en avait pas besoin. On a pas besoin de nom pour exister. C'est comme ça.

- Tu parles bien, Mello. N'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? Ah ! Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide pour les courses ?

- C'est pas de refus. Répondit le blond en redressant son petit sachet de course dans ses bras, il n'y avait pas un huitième de la liste dedans, et plusieurs bras serait les bienvenu.

Timothy l'aida à faire les courses restantes. Mello avait trois sacs, deux dans les bras et un à son bras. Timothy, lui en avait deux, un dans ses bras et l'autre à son épaule. Mello marchait en direction de la maison, le châtain derrière lui quand, subitement, il sentit une main se glisser sur son postérieur. Il sursauta légèrement et adressa un regard froid à Timothy.

-Tu es seul ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux.

- Je t'arrête de suite, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et je ne suis pas intéressé. Je ne sais même pas quel est ton âge !

- Vingt-quatre.

- Si tu me touches, je peux aller porter plainte, je ne suis pas majeur sexuellement et jusqu'à mes seize ans je peux porter plus facilement plainte pour abus sexuel.

-Et bien, j'attendrais un an alors avant de te proposer diverse chose.

- Merci mais non merci. Aide-moi plutôt à rentrer ces courses.

Timothy hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ils rangèrent les courses ensemble. Démetra arriva et sourit en voyant le châtain.

-Timothy, tu as rencontré Mihael ! Je suis heureuse de voir ça ! Je pensais justement bientôt vous présenter l'un à l'autre.

La brune sourit au châtain, qui répondit à son sourire, avant d'aller se pencher à l'oreille de Mello, qui commençait à grandir et était donc encore assez petit comparé à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais homosexuel non ?

- Oui mais… eyh ! Non, j'aime Matt. M.A.T.T. Matt, et je veux personne d'autre. S'écria le blond, attirant l'attention de Timothy.

- Mais il est loin, non ?

- Je m'en contrefiche…Siffla le blond.

- Je vois, tu n'est pas intéressé par Timothy…

- Mais alors là, pas du tout. Rétorqua Mello avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il retira le pull de Matt. Il le regarda un instant avant de le serrer contre lui. Il s'approcha vers la table de chevet. Il y avait une vieille photo de lui avec Matt. Il ne savait même plus quand il l'avait faite avec lui, mais ils étaient encore jeunes. Matt avait la récente, il avait envie de le voir.

Il attrapa le cadre et embrassa la glace là où il y avait Matt. Il murmura un petit « je t'aime » et s'assit sur le lit. Il posa le pull à côté de lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et il ne tarda à entendre la voix de Timothy dire « oups ». Mello grogna et attrapa la chose la plus proche de lui, à savoir un énorme dinosaure en peluche orange et bleu, qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces sur le châtain.

-Eyh, Eyh calme-toi ! Je suis juste venu te dire au revoir. Je vais rentré chez moi.

-Bon débarras ! Siffla le blond.

La porte ne tarda à se refermer. Mello se changea pour aller aider sa grand-mère.

Trois mois plus tard.

Sa première rencontre avec Timothy en avait inclus d'autre. Et au fil du temps, il avait fini par apprécier ce Spall bien qu'il avait un humour très décalé et qu'il aimait bien le regarder de dos. Aujourd'hui, comme d'autre jour avant, il était chez le châtain. Il restait toujours le même, avec ses mains baladeuse et son humour pourri, plus d'une fois il avait essayé de l'embrasser et à chaque fois, Mello l'avait repoussé mais Timothy ne semblait pas comprendre.

En ce moment, il était au téléphone et Mello regardait la TV dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait un peu de l'ancienne époque où il était avec L. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pleinement accepté sa mort, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Wammy's, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il pensait même à Near, mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne.

Mello attrapa le coussin dans le divan et le jeta sur Spall en l'entendant dire quelque chose d'assez vulgaire sur lui. Le châtain lui fit un petit sourire puis raccrocha avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa, négligemment, sa main sur sa cuisse, la faisant légèrement glisser vers son intimité.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'appelle la police ? Questionna le blond en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

-Mello, tu devrais te décrisper, tu passerais un très agréable moment tu sais ?

- Avec toi ? Hors de question !

- Si tu étais consentant, on ne s'ennuierait pas. Tu le ferais par envie et moi je n'irais pas en prison sous un coup de tête de ta part.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas Tim', tu es juste un bon ami, compris ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard froid, noir et pénétrant à la fois.

Le châtain déglutit et détourna la tête. Il retira lentement sa main de sa cuisse et fit mine de regarder le film.

-Il y a une fête foraine… ça t'intéresserait de venir avec moi.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit le blond en lui accordant un léger regard.

Timothy se leva et tendit la main à Mello pour l'aider à se lever. Lorsque le blond fut levé, le châtain coupa la TV et l'entraîna dehors. Il emmena le blond dans l'endroit où il y avait la fête foraine. Bien sûr, il y avait plein d'attraction plus ou moins forte et de stand de nourriture. Mello s'approcha directement d'un en particulier qui semblait vendre du chocolat. En homme galant, ou plutôt voulant obtenir des faveurs du blond, le châtain lui paya une friandise au chocolat.

Le blond le remercia et l'accompagna jusqu'à une attraction en mangeant. Tout d'un coup, Timothy jura et entraîna Mello plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Mihael.

- C'est Hal. C'est un peu à cause d'elle que j'ai fui L.A. Je pensais pas qu'elle viendrait ici aussi elle…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle fait partie du FBI.

- Ah elle t'a coffré pour pédophilie ? Demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais n'importe quoi. Pour vente de drogue.

- Là, tu m'intéresse…

- Pourquoi tu te drogues ? Tu veux me payer en Nature ?

- EYH HAAAAAAAAAAAL ! Héla le blond en voyant la blonde que lui avait désigné Timothy.

- Non mais tais-toi ! Siffla le châtain en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Mello.

La jeune femme vint, surprise qu'on connaisse son nom, mais elle comprit mieux lorsqu'elle remarqua Timothy.

-Tu es ici, toi aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Et qui est ce garçon que tu empêches de respirer ?

- Il s'appelle Mello ! Répondit le châtain en relâchant la bouche de celui qu'il venait de nommé.

-Et vire ta main de mon cul ou je porte plainte à la dame ici présente ! Siffla le blond.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quinze ans !

- Tu ferais mieux d'ôter tes mains ! Dit la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.

Timothy soupira et s'éloigna d'un pas de Mihael.

-Si je n'étais pas occupé et que je n'avais pas si peu d'argument contre toi, je t'enverrais définitivement en taule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, si je peux me permettre ?

- J'essaye de capturer Kira.

- Moi aussi ! C'est pour ça que je veux aller à Los Angeles !

- A Los Angeles, pour capturer Kira ? Pourtant, les informations de L ne disaient-elles pas que…

- Oui, L disait que Kira est au japon, et selon mes propres théories, il y est toujours, malgré la…mort de L. Cependant, je pense qu'aller en Amérique est une bonne idée, pour l'instant il y a le plus de criminel là, ainsi on est au cœur de l'action. Et s'il est au Japon, il lui manquera bientôt un accès aux informations américaines, celles-ci circulent moins bien au Japon. Il finira, un jour ou l'autre, à venir en Amérique, c'est sûr… et moi, j'y serais depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, il jouera sur mon territoire et je mettrais la main dessus en un tour de main.

- Un plan finement élaboré. Remarqua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- Merci.

- Je suis encore en Irlande jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je recueille des informations sur Kira, si Timothy continue de te toucher, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Sourit le blond.

Hal lui tendit une carte, que Kheel prit, avant de s'en aller et Mello resta un long moment avec Timothy à manger des confiseries et à aller sur des attractions. Il faisait presque nuit lorsque le châtain le raccompagna jusqu'à sa maison. Sur le pas de la porte, le châtain tourna le blond vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Mello le repoussa violemment et lui jeta un regard plus que froid. Il lui donna un coup de genou entre les jambes.

-Et ça, t'aime ? Siffla le blond avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Démetra qui cuisinait un bon repas dont l'odeur se propageait dans toute la maison. J'ai invité Timothy à dîné, il n'était pas avec toi ?

Mello soupira et ouvrit la porte. Timothy se frotta le nez et entra.

-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que votre petit-fils est vraiment mal élevé.

- T'as qu'à pas mettre tes pattes là où elles devraient pas être. Rétorqua le blond cynique et froid.

- Ce que vous avez préparez a l'air succulent. Dit le châtain, changeant de sujet de conversation.

-Mihael, Timothy déménage dans six mois. Tu l'aideras a rangé ses affaires, s'il te plaît ? Et demain, aide-moi à la ferme au lieu de ne rien faire.

- Oui grand-mère. C'est bien compris, je vais te mettre la table. Annonça Mello avant de s'exécuter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il sentit une main se glisser sur ses fesses. Il écrasa automatiquement le pied de Timothy et lui montra la carte de visite de Hal.

-J'ai compris ! Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le blond lui jeta un regard froid. Si ça avait été Matt, il sauterait au plafond, mais avec Timothy… il n'avait pas envie qu'il le touche, ni l'effleure. Il serra les dents et alla rejoindre sa grand-mère à la cuisine.

-Tu termines le repas, Mihael ? Interrogea-t-elle avant de se pencher à ton oreille. Comme tu es homosexuel, faut mieux que tu puisses cuisiner pour attirer d'autre homme.

-Grand-mère !

- Timothy à l'air très intéressé !

- Mais je n'en veux pas ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Siffla Mello avant de continuer le repas.

Démetra alla se changer et le blond se sentit mal à l'aise d'être seul avec Timothy. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Tu veux vraiment que je porte plainte ? S'énerva le blond.

- Oh là, calme-toi, je voulais juste te dire… que je t'aime.

- Moi pas ! Dégage ! S'enflamma Kheel en lui écrasant le pied.

Timothy le relâcha et rigola un peu. Il embrassa sa joue et s'éloigna. Dix minutes plus tard, ils dinaient dans une bonne ambiance.

Vingt-six janvier deux mils cinq.

-MIHAEL ! Appela Démetra.

- Quoi ?

- Mais bon sang dépêche-toi. J'ai déjà été emmené des bagages, il ne manque vraiment plus que toi ! Dépêche-toi.

- Oui…juste un dernier truc à faire. Cria Mello.

Il attrapa une photo qui semblait daté et deux plus récente et les glissa dans son sac. Celui qu'il garderait sur lui. Trois tablettes de chocolats vinrent les rejoindre ainsi qu'un portable et une gameboy avec jeu. Elle lui rappelait Matt.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit un signe d'au revoir à cet endroit. Il attrapa un bout de papier. Quand il arriverait il ne devait pas oublier d'envoyer une lettre à Matt. Le stylo-bille et le papier qu'il avait dans son sac l'aiderait à le faire.

Mello courut en bas et la vieille femme, qui n'était pas si vieille au final, était déjà dans la voiture. Le blond vint la rejoindre, il s'attacha et regarda par la fenêtre tout le long du voyage. Lorsqu'il arriva, Démetra lui donna son billet. Mello l'embrassa et se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à la porte qu'il devait prendre pour l'avion. Il régla les quelques dernières mondanité et l'hôtesse de l'air lui désigna sa place et le laissa.

Mihael fut bien content d'avoir une place à côté d'un hublot. Il savait déjà où il irait. Timothy lui ouvrait sa porte. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait une contre partie « sortir avec lui ». Il le ferait peut-être, plus forcé qu'autre chose. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas à couché avec, ça lui conviendrait. Tant qu'il avait un toit et une présence près de lui.

Il arriva après un vol qui lui semblait très court. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, il en sortit le plus vite possible et alla récupérer ses valises avant de se rendre là où Timothy était censé l'attendre. Il était bien là, comme prévu. Il lui sourit légèrement. S'ils avaient des hauts et des bas dans leur relation, ils étaient quand même bonne ami.

-Bonne anniversaire, Mello ! S'écria joyeusement le châtain en lui prenant une valise des mains. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

-Plutôt bien. On va chez toi ?

- Oui. Je vais nous appeler un taxi. Faudra que je t'apprenne à conduire moto et voiture. Sourit le châtain avant de quitter l'aéroport, suivit du blond.

Il héla un taxi et se tourna vers Mihael, semblant tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui. Je t'expliquerais comment l'envoyer, mais j'aimerais un baiser.

- Une fois que j'aurais envoyé le colis…

Timothy sourit et lui ouvrit le taxi qui s'était arrêté. Ils entrèrent tout deux et quelques temps après ils arrivèrent. Le châtain sortit les valises et alla ouvrir la porte. Il entra les bagages de Mello et sortit, de son armoire, un jeu d'échec où il y avait des petits sachets de dose brune.

Lorsque le blond eut fermé la porte, devant ses yeux, Spall débouchona la reine et y glissa la dose. Mello réécrit une nouvelle lettre, ce servant de la première comme aide. Il alla ensuite poster le colis puis revint.

Timothy l'attendait, sitôt fut-il revenu qu'il le plaqua contre la porte, la fermant en même temps. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et sauvagement à la fois. Il ne tarda à lui détacher son pantalon, ce qu'il lui fallut un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.

-Juste un baiser. Siffla le blond en reboutonnant son pantalon.

Il lui jeta ensuite un regard haineux.

-Où est ma chambre ?


	11. Chapitre 10: prise de bec

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

_**Chapitre 10 : Prise de bec.**_

Mello avait bientôt dix-sept ans, d'ici cinq mois. Il était au travail, avec ses habits qu'il trouvait horrible. Il avait envie que cette journée de travail soit terminé. En espérant qu'il n'aurait pas Timothy sur le dos. Ca lui arrivait encore souvent qu'il désire l'embrasser et se servait. Si Mello le laissait faire, dès qu'il essayait de le déshabiller il lui envoyait un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe qui le calmait immédiatement.

Chose qui n'était pas inutile, il savait comment le calmer, ce qui, soi-dit en passant, pouvait sauver sa virginité.

Son travail enfin fini, il alla se changer dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Il sortit ensuite mais ne retourna pas de suite chez lui. Préférant aller faire des courses. Timothy ne les faisaient jamais. A vrai dire, sa relation avec Timothy ressemblait plus à une relation de couple cliché. Mello faisait le ménage, le repas, les courses et Timothy… il travaillait, l'observait, essayait de le toucher de façon indécente et ne faisait presque rien à la maison.

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas trop de chose à la maison. Mais c'était à se demander comment Timothy avait vécu sans lui jusqu'ici. Mello rentra, trois heures plus tard, avec des tonnes de course. Par son éducation en Angleterre et un peu en Irlande, il marchait beaucoup, il se voyait mal appelé un taxi et y débourser toute sa paye. C'était stupide.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Timothy eut au moins la gentillesse de l'aider à ranger les courses. Sans laisser ses mains traîner partout. Mello songeait souvent à sa grand-mère, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'il vivait avec le châtain comme s'il était sa « femme », elle sauterait sans doute au plafond, puisqu'elle semblait vouloir les mettre ensemble pendant les neufs mois où Timothy avait été présent en Irlande. L'invitant sans cesse à la maison, les laissant seul des heures durant en prétextant l'une ou l'autre occupation.

-Mello !

- Quoi ? Interrogea, exaspéré, le blond en terminant de ranger les courses.

- Tu en as fait quoi de ton revolver ?

- Pourquoi ? Siffla Mello.

- Juste pour savoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu poses trop tes mains sur moi, ce revolver aura tôt fait de trouver ta tête.

-Tu devrais penser à rentrer tes griffes, mon chaton.

- Au faite, Hal m'a donné sa nouvelle carte. Tu sais quelle est à L.A ?

- Tu es un monstre.

Mello sourit. Timothy lui embrassa les lèvres et alla s'avachir devant la télévision. Le blond poussa un petit soupir et termina de ranger les courses avant de grimper à l'étage pour prendre un bon bain bien mérité.

Il n'en sortit qu'une longue demi-heure plus tard, lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir et sa peau à se fripé. Il s'habilla avec des habits qui lui étaient devenu familier. Pantalon en cuir noir et haut dans la même matière qui laissait voir une bonne partie de sa peau. Il avait les cheveux encore un peu mouillé qui donnait à sa coupe carré parfaite, un air un peu plus bestial.

Il descendit dans le salon, Timothy, au téléphone, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Mello hausa un sourcil et s'approcha de lui. Il ne prêta pas attention à la discussion. Timothy tendit la main, il y avait un sachet brun et une tour dans sa main. Mello attrapa le tout et alla dans sa chambre pour préparer un colis à Matt. Il relut sa lettre et écrivit la sienne. Il alla ensuite tout posté et lorsqu'il revint, Timothy était toujours au téléphone.

Cela attisa la curiosité du blond qui s'approche du châtain. Ce dernier, contrairement à d'habitude, lui adressa un peine un regard, ne prenant pas la peine de le détailler de haut en bas, et continua, l'air de rien, sa conversion.

-Timothy ?

- Je suis occupé ! Répondit le châtain un peu sèchement.

Mello le regarda bizarrement mais monta dans sa chambre, fière d'avoir la paix un moment. Il soupira et fixa le plafond. Il avait envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Matt, il pouvait tout aussi bien l'appeler… pourquoi pas ? Il attrapa son GSM et composa le numéro. Il approcha le combinet de son oreille. Il entendit toutes les sonneries puis une fois fort agréable lui dire :

-Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Matt, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, je suis sans doute en train de travailler. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore.

Suivit de ce bip au combien affreux.

-Tu travailles hein ? Oublie pas les capotes. Pour résumé, Matt, tu me manques, je t'aime. Je te rappellerais une autre fois. Dit le blond avant de raccrocher.

Il posa son GSM sur la table base et soupira. La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir. Mello eut à peine le temps de redresser le regard que Timothy avait grimpé sur ses cuisses.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, un appel important des gens bien placé. Je pense que je pourrais t'introduire. Mais pas maintenant, ils sont un peu beaucoup occupés si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sourit Timothy avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Comme souvent, le blond le laissa faire. Un baiser reste un baiser. Mais cette fois, ce fut différent. Peut-être parce que Timothy pensait que maintenant il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure ou parce que visiblement Mello n'avait pas de moyen de défense.

Il força la barrière, qu'était les lèvres et les dents du blond et l'embrassa plus profondément. Mihael tâcha de le mordre et il sentit les mains du châtain glisser sur son corps, le déshabillé. Ni une, ni deux, il glissa sa main sous son coussin et en retira un revolver qu'il plaqua sur la tempe de Timothy.

Spall se redressa immédiatement. Il sourit doucement et se leva du lit.

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! Pose ton arme Mello.

Le susnommé se rhabilla, pointant toujours son arme vers Timothy. Il attrapa son portefeuille et son GSM ainsi que ses clés, qui ne pouvaient décidément pas entrer dans son pantalon.

-Je vais aller voir Hal.

- Soit mignon, chaton, je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Je m'en fous. Il faut que je porte plainte contre toi ou que je te mette une balle dans la tête pour que tu arrêtes de me toucher ? Siffla le blond.

-Hum, le regard que tu me lances suffira amplement… Répondit le châtain, mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien. Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Fait chauffer une boîte de ravioli… même toi tu dois savoir faire ça.

- Bien sûr, c'est généralement des trucs comme ça que je mangeais avant de te connaître, mon chaton.

Mello, qui avait baisé son regard, le releva vers Timothy qui se sentit de suite mal et déglutit difficilement. Le blond sortit de la pièce et prit son manteau en jeans. Il y glissa ses affaires ainsi que le revolver, les poches étaient assez grandes.

Mihael se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait laissé la blonde. Il y arriva rapidement, bien que bon nombre de gens lui aurait répondu : « ça aurait été plus vite en voiture ou en taxi ». Il ne tarda, cependant, à sonner à la porte de l'agent du FBI.

Cette dernière vint lui ouvrir rapidement. Elle fut surprise de le voir, surtout de voir dépasser un bout d'objet noir quelle présumait être un revolver.

-Bonjour Mello, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien de bien grave, j'en ai juste marre de Timothy…

- Ca, j'aurais put le prévoir. Une de mes amies est sortie avec…c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai comprit qu'il faisait du trafique de drogue.

Mello baisa la tête. Bien sûr, il le savait aussi, sans ce trafique il ne serait pas aujourd'hui apte d'envoyer de la drogue à Matt.

-Tu veux rentrer peut-être ?

- Si je ne te dérange pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'allais faire du café, tu en veux ? Demanda-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine.

- Avec un carré de chocolat ? Interrogea le blond à son tour en fermant la porte.

- Si tu veux, je dois encore en avoir. Je t'en prie installe-toi.

Mello prit place à la table dans la cuisine. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il mit à la chaise, la femme posa bientôt une tasse de café au lait devant lui ainsi qu'un peu de chocolat. Elle s'installa face à lui.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fréquentes Timothy ? Demanda la blonde.

- Bein, quand il essaye pas de me sauter, il est très sympas donc environ vingt-cinq pourcent du temps qu'on passe ensemble. En plus j'avais besoin d'être logé et pour payer un loyer et de la nourriture, c'est plus simple…

- Je comprends. Tu sais que si Timothy t'ennuie de trop, je suis toujours là, je pourrais même venir à la maison. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le petit que je garde.

- Ah, vous vous occupez d'un petit ?

- Oui, il a quatorze ans. Il joue à l'étage en ce moment. Il n'est pas très responsable, mais il est vraiment adorable. Un jour je te présenterais si tu veux. Assura la blonde.

Elle tourna la tête en remarquant quelqu'un dans les escaliers.

-Ah justement. Le voilà.

Après avoir avalé une rasade de café, Mello tourna la tête. Il se figea. Dans les escaliers un adolescent de quatorze ans le fixait. Il avait les yeux noirs, comme les plumes d'un corbeau, mais les cheveux blancs comme la neige. Il tenait dans ses bras un lapin.

Le blond se leva, enfila sa veste, attrapa le chocolat et quitta rapidement la maison sous le regard pantois de la blonde et du petit garçon qui semblait très triste.

Mello rentra au plus vite dans la maison de Timothy. Il jeta, avec colère, sa veste sur le sol. Il ne la ramassa qu'une fois calmé, attrapant son revolver par la même occasion. Et si Matt ne lui avait pas répondu presqu'une demi-heure plus tôt, il n'espérait pas grand-chose maintenant.

-Tim' ? Cria Mello.

Mais un silence lui répondit. Mihael haussa un sourcil. Il soupira et commença le repas. Quitte à être là, autant qu'il fasse la nourriture pour Timothy. Ce dernier rentra alors que le repas était presque prêt. Poulet, compote maison et pomme de terre à l'ail et aux fines herbes.

-Mello ! Appela Timothy.

- Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête et vu le châtain lui tendre un bouquet de Lys et une boîte de chocolat. Le blond le regarda étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'ai discuté avec des amis qui m'ont dit que, pour draguer, il fallait y aller avec le grand jeu et alors que je pourrais avoir ton corps…cœur ! Se rattrapa Timothy en serrant les dents.

-Tu tiens à trouver une excuse pour ce lapsus ? Demanda le blond en coupant le feu sous ses plats.

- J'étais en pamoisons devant ton corps magnifique et j'ai fait un lapsus.

- Bien rattrapé, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Soit utile, met-la table ! Enchaîna Kheel.

Le châtain hocha la tête et posa le tout sur la table. Il installa ensuite les couverts et laissa le blond servir le repas. Mello huma le parfum des fleurs avant de les mettre dans un récipient qui se rapprochait du vase.

-Elles te plaisent ?

- Sans plus. Merci pour les chocolats.

-Ne saute pas trop dessus. Tu les caches où d'ailleurs ? Questionna Timothy pendant que son colocataire s'installait.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis, Mello se retira dans sa chambre. Il glissa le revolver à sa place, sous l'oreiller et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il alla ensuite se coucher.

Treize Décembre deux-mils six. 

-BONNE MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Cria la voix de Timothy.

Le blond grogna et enfui sa tête sous son coussin. Il devait être dix heures du matin, il n'avait pas bien dormi, encore ses cauchemars, et il avait sommeil, il voulait se reposer. Il avait la chance d'avoir un jour de congé tout les jeudis, mais il fallait que Spall vienne le réveiller. Il avait presqu'envie de prendre son revolver sous son cousin et de le braquer vers l'importun.

Mello avait très envie que Matt soit là en ce moment, qu'il le serre tout contre lui et lui permette de dormir.

-Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner au lit. Tartine au chocolat et cacao chaud. Je t'y ai ajouté quelques carrés de chocolat…Tu ne manges pas ?

- Laisse-moi dormir ! Grogna Mello.

- Dormir ? Pourtant j'ai lu une de tes lettres et tu y disait que tu ne dormait pas à cause de cauchemar.

Mello se redressa dans son lit.

-Pardon, tu as fait quoi ? Je vais te tuer tu sais !

- Je plaisante. Tu m'as dit ça il y a quelques mois maintenant. Tu ne t'en souvient pas ?

- Ah si… mais si tu lis mon courrier, je te zigouille.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans ton courrier ! Des lettres de ta grand-mère, ce qui est parfaitement gentil et tout et après y a Matt, où tu lui dis que tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'il te fasse l'amour mais…

- Attends ! Le coupa Mello. Je veux pas que Matt me fasse l'amour ! Je veux que personne ne me le fasse…

- Pas prêt ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis du sexe masculin que je dois penser avec mon sexe, comme toi ! Les exceptions, c'est chouette.

- Tu n'as pas envie de faire une exception et…

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi ! Siffla Mello, le coupant encore.

- Je voulais t'emmener à un marché de Noël ou à la patinoire… Tu me vois vraiment comme un pervers ! Soupira le châtain.

- Non mais, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu essayes de me sauter dessus dès que tu me vois !

- Ca c'est de ta faute, si tu n'étais pas si beau ! Bref… tu viens avec moi quelque part. Il y a une belle grande patinoire et un beau marché de Noël.

- Disons, patinoire si tu me laisses déjeuner en paix !

- Monsieur est exigeant. Bien, je vais mettre des vêtements chauds. A tout à l'heure, darling.

- C'est ça oui. Soupira Mello.

Il dévora le déjeuner, qu'il trouva succulent, dès que le châtain eut fermé la porte. Il sortit ensuite de son lit et enfila des vêtements bien chaud. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser un seul prétexte à Timothy pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras… ou autre.

Une fois fin prêt. Mello alla rejoindre le châtain qui l'attentait patiemment dans le salon. Dès qu'il le vit, l'adulte se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il chercha ses lèvres des siennes mais le blond se déroba en se rendant à la porte.

-Tu payes tout, hein ?

- Bien sûr, Darling.

- Et, par pitié, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Si tu me laisses te tenir la main !

- Chantage ! Siffla le blond.

- Je sais, mais bon, on essaye d'arriver à ses fins comme on peut. Assura le châtain, souriant en lui ouvrant la porte.

Mello sortit et attendit que Timothy soit à côté de lui. Ce dernier devait l'emmener à la patinoire, puisque le blond ne savait pas où c'était. Le châtain essaya de lui prendre la main, mais le blond les plongeaient dans les poches de son pantalon. L'adulte soupira mais l'emmena jusqu'à la patinoire.

Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps, grâce à un taxi. Une fois dans la patinoire, ils prirent des patins. Mello devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, c'était une grande première. Il n'avait jamais fait de patin. Il avait même du mal à enfiler ses patins. Heureusement Timothy vint l'aider.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de patin ? Tu aurais dû choisir qu'on aille au marché de Noël.

-C'est une bonne occasion pour apprendre. Répondit le blond.

Timothy sourit et l'aida à venir jusqu'à la glace.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas ! Assura le châtain en voyant que le blond tenait mal sur ses patins.

- Hum, j'aurais plutôt voulu que tu me lâches.

- Plutôt mourir que te laisser te faire mal ! Rétorqua Timothy en plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes.

Timothy lui prit les mains et l'attira vers le contour de la patinoire. Là où on pouvait se tenir.

-Tu as déjà fait du roller ?

- Non ! Répondit Mello.

- Hum, ça ne va pas être facile de t'expliquer…Tu dois chasser ton pied vers l'arrière, ce qui va te propulser vers l'avant. Expliqua le châtain. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Timothy lui lâcha les mains et Mello se tint au muret. Il regarda son colocataire patiné un peu. Quel drôle d'idée que de vouloir faire du patin. En plus par cette température. Malgré ses vêtements chauds, Mello avait un peu froid. Il n'avait pas pensé à enfiler des gants, même s'il en mettait généralement tout le temps.

Lorsque Timothy revint prêt de lui, il sembla remarquer que Mello avait froid. Peut-être parce qu'il tremblait légèrement. Le châtain ôta son manteau et le fit enfiler au blond.

-Vient, il faut bouger, tu te réchaufferas. Fais comme moi, d'accord ?

Kheel soupira mais hocha la tête. Spall lui prit la main, contre son gré, et le fit faire plusieurs tours de pistes durant une bonne demi-heure pour l'habitué à patiner. Enfin au bout d'un moment, il se tourna et prit ses deux mains. Patinant en arrière et observant de temps en temps derrière lui.

-Toi tu patines bien. Releva le blond, non sans essayé de récupérer ses mains.

- C'est logique. J'ai fait du patinage artistique plus jeune.

- Avant de vendre ?

- Avant, en même temps, après. Tu veux voir ?

- Si ça t'amuse ! Soupira Kheel.

Timothy sourit et embrassa la joue gelée de Mello. Il le laissa près du muret et alla à quelques mètres de là, où il n'y avait pas grand monde. A vrai dire, vu la froideur de l'hiver, il n'y avait que deux, trois patineurs.

Sans grand intérêt, au début, le blond observa le châtain faire ses acrobaties. Si ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il aimait. Il devait bien avoué que c'était joli. Il hésita presqu'un instant à applaudit Spall pour l'encourager, mais il savait aussi que ça inclurait qu'il penserait avoir ses chances, mauvaises idées.

Lorsque Timothy eut fini, il revint rapidement vers Mello et le souleva sans problème, il lui fit alors un large sourire.

-Pose-moi Tim', mes patins équipés de lame aiguisée sont justes à bonne hauteur ! Le prévint cruellement le blond.

Le châtain soupira et le posa. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, Mello le suivit et fut bien heureux de pouvoir ôter ses patins pour enfiler ses bottes bien chaudes et douillettes.

-Ca te dirait un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Timothy dès qu'ils furent dehors.

- Pas de refus. Répondit le blond en ôtant le manteau du plus âgé pour lui rendre.

Ce dernier l'enfila avant d'emmener le blond dans un restaurant où ils commandèrent des cacaos chauds. Ils discutèrent ensemble un long moment en buvant. Mello se laissa même aller à rigoler.

-Ah j'ai oublié d'aller acheter ton cadeau. Je te laisse de l'argent pour payer puis tu m'attends dehors ? Questionna Timothy.

Mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il posait l'argent sur la table et le laissait seul face à son cacao chaud. Le blond soupira et tira de sa poche une barre de chocolat qu'il mangea tout en buvant le chocolat. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini et se sentit bien réchauffé, il paya le serveur pour aller se jeter dans la froideur hivernale.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre trop longtemps car bientôt Timothy arriva en tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Un bébé berger allemand. Mello haussa un sourcil. Timothy avait bien dit qu'il allait chercher son cadeau non ? Alors pourquoi un chiot ? Est-ce qu'il le voyait sérieusement s'occuper d'un chiot.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à son hauteur, il lui tendit bien la boule de poil. Mello le dévisagea, s'attendant à ce que le châtain lui dise que c'était une blague, mais c'était impossible, car sinon, il n'aurait pas acheté le chiot. Et il ne voyait pas l'autre louer un pauvre chiot pour quelques heures. Surtout si on prenait l'optique où il aurait put s'attacher à l'animal. Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être une blague.

-Tim', t'es pas sérieux !

- Parfaitement sérieux. C'est un chien qui te défendra quand il sera adulte. Je n'aurais plus besoin de le faire.

- Franchement, si je devais me défendre contre quelqu'un, ça serait de toi, stupid jerk !

- Tu pourrais dire merci quand on t'offre un cadeau, non ?

- Non !

- Tu vas bien lui trouver un nom ? C'est une femelle.

- Chocolat…Répondit Mihael, semblant n'en avoir que faire du sexe de la bête.

- Ah bien sûr. Rigola Timothy avant de poser le chiot au sol et de lui mettre le collier et la laisse pour la tendre au blond.

Réticent, Mello l'attrapa. Il regarda le chiot qui jappait au sol, ne semblant pas apprécier la neige glacée.

-On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Soupira le blond.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'y es pas encore attaché. C'est tout, je suis sûr que tu l'adoreras. Je pensais te faire plaisir. Dit Timothy avant de le serrer contre lui et d'embrasser son cou.

- Lâche-moi de suite ! Siffla Kheel, déjà prêt à le frapper s'il fallait.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. Mais ça semble impossible pour toi. À la Wammy's House, on éduque vraiment mal les gosses !

Mello lui adressa un regard froid et le châtain s'excusa. Il lui fit un sourire pâle et voulu lui proposer de rentrer, mais à cet instant le téléphone du blond sonna et il le décrocha.

-Allô, Mello ?

- Matt ! S'écria jovialement le blond.

Il n'avait plus entendu sa voix pendant au moins six mois il lui semblait. C'était si bon de l'entendre de nouveau. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues avaient peut-être le malheur de se colorer de rouge.

Ce qu'il voyait aussi c'était l'air triste sur le visage de Spall, qui ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec le roux.

-Bien sûr, à qui d'autre t'attendais-tu ? Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci, ça me fait très plaisir.

- Je t'ai fait envoyer un cadeau. J'espère que tu le recevras aujourd'hui ou très bientôt. J'espère aussi qu'il te plaira.

-Venant de toi, ça me plaira surement. Je porte toujours ta croix, chaque jour.

- Alors tant mieux, c'est parfait. J'ai donc la conviction que tu aimeras mon cadeau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, venant de toi, j'aimerais forcément. Répondit Mello.

- Tu es avec Timothy ? Interrogea Matt, déçu de ne pas entendre de « je t'aime ».

- Tu es avec Vick ? Rétorqua le blond.

- Non, il est partit… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait. Mais bon, ça me laisse du temps pour t'appeler.

- Je vois, oui Timothy est avec moi. Il m'a appris à patiner. Et il vient de m'offrir un chiot…

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as appelé « Chocolat ».

- Bingo ! Je t'aime.

- Et toi tu es le meilleur. S'écria jovialement le roux.

- Mello, on rentre ? Soupira Spall.

Mihael tourna la tête vers son colocataire, on voyait bien la jalousie dans son regard, on l'entendait dans sa voix. Kheel soupira doucement en le voyant dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas dire que Timothy n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé, en écoutant Matt lui raconté sa journée, même s'il aimait beaucoup Timothy, il ne pouvait pas se privé de Matt pour lui.

Il aimait le roux et Timothy était seulement son meilleur ami. Enfin « seulement » c'était plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'ami. Il ne pouvait plus considérer celui qu'il aimait comme un ami, puisqu'il éprouvait pour lui des sentiments moins purs.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu as envie de coucher avec lui ? C'est un homme, ça va forcément l'excité ! Et il viendra peut-être te rejoindre ! S'énerva un peu le châtain.

- Que… Matt n'est pas comme ça, il ne faut pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'est jamais venu avec toi. Tu n'avais que ton cœur à lui proposer ! Alors ça ne l'intéressait pas !

- Shut up ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça sur lui ! Maintenant, laisse-moi ! Siffla Mello avant de s'en aller en tirant la laisse pour que le chiot suive.

Aussi en colère était-il, il ne pouvait pas laisser un pauvre petit chien tout seul.

-Ca va ? Questionna Matt à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ah… oui, ça va. Un peu de tension, c'est normal. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'entendre sur tous les points. Timothy et moi, on se prend souvent la tête. Mais là, je suis sortit de mes gonds. Ca va aller ! Je sais bien que de toute façon, dès que je rentrerais à la maison, on se calmera. Il est juste jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Questionna le roux avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Oui… Je vais te laisser pour me calmer ! Rappel-moi quand tu veux. J'essayerai de t'appeler plus souvent, moi aussi.

-Promis ?

- Promis !

- D'accord alors. Mais j'aimerais te parler plus souvent, tu me manques, c'est affreux. Soupira Matt.

- Pour moi c'est pareil. Je t'aime.

- Amuse-toi bien, et n'hésite pas, même si ça me réveille, même si je dois mentir à Vick…

- Je ne veux pas te causer de soucis. Envoie-moi tes horaires par SMS.

- Ok, mais tu fais de même alors Mello. Au revoir.

- Au revoir ! Répondit le blond avant de raccrocher à contre cœur.

Il enfui son GSM dans sa poche puis se figea sur place en voyant une femme. Elle tenait la main d'une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année, cheveux noirs et yeux bleus. Son portrait craché, mais la femme lui faisait pensé à une autre, Démetra, sa grand-mère.

Avec hésitation, il s'approcha d'elle. La gamine poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant le chiot et elle demanda rapidement quelque chose à la femme avant de s'approcher de Mello.

-Dit, dit, je peux le caresser ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant toute ses dents.

-Euh… oui, je crois, fais-lui d'abord sentir ta main. Conseilla-t-il à la gamine avant de lever le regard vers la femme. Juliana ?

- Comment ? S'étonna-t-elle, des yeux ronds.

- Je suis Mihael… Répondit-il lentement.

La petite fille regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Cette dernière semblait voir un mort, là devant elle. Elle passa son regard de la fille au blond qui la fixait sans sourciller.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

La jeune fille, qui s'appelait Melissa, jouait avec Chocolat pendant que Mello et Juliana discutait. La femme avait invité Mihael chez elle. Elle semblait se sentir mal à l'aise, serrant un verre entre ses mains.

-Mihael…je savais que tu étais en vie, mais je ne pensais pas te voir… j'ai quitté l'Irlande pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maman m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait parlé. Très jeune, et ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…Tu as du être très troublé…

- Tu vois ces cernes ?

- Oui.

- Je ne dors plus depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais attenté à ma vie. En faite, je suis venu te voir parce que je n'étais pas sûr que j'avais affaire à toi. Mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas rechercher à nous voir. Au revoir. Dit Mello en se levant.

Il prit la laisse du chien devant le regard un peu triste de la gamine. Le blond lui dit au revoir et il quitta la maison, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il allait encore faire des cauchemars ou pas. Peut-être qu'avoir vu sa mère…non sa génitrice, allait le soulager. Qui savait ?

Mello rentra à la maison. Il ouvrit la porte et appela Timothy. Il rentra dans la maison et détacha le petit chien. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'aller inspecter son nouvel habitat. Mello retira son manteau et ôta ses bottes. Il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid et eut un frisson désagréable.

-Timothy, merde, t'es là ?

Mello soupira. Il ne répondait vraiment pas, il devait être quelque part en train de bouder comme un gosse. Le blond s'approcha de la table. Il y avait un colis adressé à son nom. Mihael ouvrit la boîte pour y trouver divers chocolats sous toutes ses formes et ses goûts. Au milieu des confiseries, il y avait un bracelet en or avec une croix identique à celle qu'il portait à son cou.

Le blond serra la croix contre son cœur avant d'enfiler le bijou. Il emmena son carton de chocolat à l'étage et passa par la chambre de Timothy pour voir s'il était là. Mais non, il redescendit et s'occupa du chiot.

Il devait presqu'être vingt heures, Mello songeait à aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud avant d'aller se coucher, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tim ?

Il était accompagné d'une femme, elle était belle et voluptueuse et s'accrochait au bras du châtain.

-Attends… me dit pas que tu vas te faire cette meuf parce qu'on s'est engueulé ! Soupira le blond.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle, comparé à une certaine personne qui a un balai dans le cul.

- Alors là, je vois pas de qui tu parles ! Siffla Mello.

Timothy sourit et serra la femme voluptueuse contre lui. Il l'emmena ensuite à l'étage et Mello soupira un vague « N'oublie pas le préservatif » avant de regarder Chocolat qui le fixait.

-Quel abruti ! Ca va faire deux ans qu'il me drague ce con et maintenant il va sauter la première venue. C'est pas Matt qui me ferait un coup pareil, voilà pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais aimer cet abruti. Mais…

Mello serra les dents et fit signe au chien de ne pas bouger. Il grimpa les escaliers lentement, sans bruit. Il entendit bientôt des gémissements. Il serra encore plus les dents, ils couchaient vraiment ensemble, quel abruti !

Il se dirigea, toujours aussi lentement, vers la porte à peine entre-ouverte. Il s'approcha et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Il sentit un immense soulagement en voyant le châtain rigoler doucement alors que la jeune femme gémissait toute seule.

Visiblement, Timothy voulait le rendre jaloux ou quelque chose du genre. Mello soupira et alla prendre son bain.

Dix-sept Décembre deux mils huit.

Le temps avait passé. Mello avait laissé croire à Timothy qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait couché avec la jeune femme. Mais d'un autre côté, il restait persuadé que Timothy était quelqu'un d'assez fidèle, ne fus qu'à son amour, et ne coucherait jamais qu'avec lui. Ce que Mello refusait catégoriquement.

Il devait être dix heures du matin et Mello était enfui sous ses couvertures. Bien sûr, il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Mais les couvertures étaient bien chaudes, et il n'avait pas envie de sortir alors qu'il faisait particulièrement froid et qu'il neigeait dehors.

Soudain, Mello entendit Chocolat grogner. Il dormait au pied de son lit et il affectionnait particulièrement Mello. S'il laissait les gens qu'il connaissait approcher le blond durant la journée, et se méfiait des inconnus, il ne tolérait personne à proximité de Mello lorsqu'il dormait, ou somnolait dans son lit.

-Calme ! Dit Timothy, même s'il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tim' ? Grommela Mello en sortant la tête des couvertures.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de la Mafia.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu m'avais même dit que s'il t'engageait ça serait génial car tu serais au cœur même de l'action. Plus proche des criminels, donc plus proche de ton but. Annonça Timothy en montrant le bureau où il y avait un ordinateur portable et une liasse de papier.

- C'est exact. Tu fais de l'analyse ? Soupira Mello. Chocolat, couché.

Le chien se calma immédiatement et se coucha, non sans lâcher Timothy du regard. Ce dernier ne trouvait plus les mots. La chemise du pyjama du blond c'était ouverte durant son sommeil et le châtain pouvait observer de tout son saoul le torse fin de son vis-à-vis.

-Mello, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Souffla Timothy.

- Je sais, mais ne t'avise pas de t'approcher. Et accouche plutôt.

- M'accorderais-tu un baiser ?

-C'est non ! Catégoriquement, non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Accouche bordel ! Siffla Mello en reboutonnant son haut de pyjama.

- Bien sûr. La mafia veut bien avoir un entretien avec toi pour voir si tu pourrais en faire partie ou pas.

- Pardon ?

- Il fut un temps où je travaillais pour la mafia… j'ai tout fait pour t'y introduire. Mais le reste ça va se jouer de ton côté. Mettre en avant tes qualités, jouer de ton charme.

- Pourquoi, il y a des filles ? Demanda le blond, déboussolé.

-Non, pas du tout ! Mais Rashual à bon ce dire hétéro, il s'intéresse de plus en plus aux jeunes garçons.

- J'ai peur de comprendre…

- Il faut que je t'explique ou c'est bon ?

- Développe, au cas ou… Murmura Mihael.

- Je dis juste qu'il est fort possible que tu doives…vendre ton corps magnifique à un de ces types si tu veux arriver à tes buts. Mais tu avais bien dit que tu étais prêt à tout.

- Bien sûr mais…

Mello pensa une fraction de seconde à Matt, d'ailleurs c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de devoir couché une fois avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer, surtout quand on savait que Matt, lui, devait faire ça tout les jours minimum cinq fois.

-Très bien…en dernier recourt…

-Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ? Ta première fois sera plus douce ! Argumenta Timothy.

- No ! Je préfère crever que couché avec toi ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es qu'un ami pour moi ?

- Je comprends, je comprends. Habile-toi, laisse Chocolat ici, on part dans dix minutes. Je sors la voiture.

- Chose rare… Répondit le blond avant d'aller se chercher des vêtements.

Il enfila un haut qui laissait voir son nombril et un pantalon de cuir moulant, malgré le froid de dehors. Il emmena Chocolat dehors et lui ouvrit la porte de derrière. Qu'on essaye de rentrer dans la maison avec le chien présent, il ferait.

-Prêt ? Questionna Timothy.

- Oui. Ah, je n'ai pas prit mon revolver.

- Il ne faut mieux pas, sinon, ils vont se méfier.

Le châtain lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna dehors. Galamment, Timothy alla même jusqu'à ouvrir la portière pour Mello. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux installés, l'adulte démarra. En un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent. Timothy emmena le blond devant la porte, là, un homme attendait.

-C'est Rashual, il va te fouiller ! Lui expliqua le châtain à l'oreille.

L'homme s'approcha de Mello et entreprit de le fouiller. Si au début cela se résumait à une fouille tout à fait normale, soudain, le blond sentit des mains sur ses fesses, touchant et caressant sans aucune vergogne. Mihael devait se retenir de le frapper.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux venir. Toi aussi Timothy.

Le châtain eut un léger sourire. Il accompagna Mello jusqu'à la pièce où il y avait des divans zébré et une table avec divers mets, entre-autre de l'alcool. L'adulte laissa son colocataire devant la table, face à un grand homme et il alla s'asseoir à côté des filles à ses bras.

Le blond resta debout, il l'avait bien compris puisque le châtain était venu jusqu'ici et qu'il avait tenu sa main une fraction de seconde. Mello se tenait droit comme un i. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le grand homme s'adressa alors à lui.

-Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Mello ! Répondit ce dernier en remarquant le regard envieux du dénommé Rashual.

Le blond se souvenait que Timothy lui avait dit que cet homme s'intéressait de plus en plus aux jeunes garçons. Et son regard le prouvait.

Qui plus est, il était vierge. Et il savait, pour avoir lu diverses livre quand il ne faisait pas ses recherches, que les hommes d'âge mur aimait les vierges, pour pouvoir leur ôté leur prétendue pureté dans la douceur ou la violence.

Ainsi, il savait que, s'il le fallait, il devrait peut-être lui vendre son corps. Surtout si cet entretien ce passait mal. Et en effet, il le sentait très mal alors que cinq mots avaient été prononcés. Une des filles accrochée à celui qui devait être le boss lui rappelait sa mère. Il sentit une nausée le prendre à la gorge et cru que s'il disait un seul mot il allait vomir sur le sol.

-Et quoi ? Mello ! C'est tout ? Si c'est comme ça, tu peux partir !

- Je désire vous rejoindre dans le but de capturer Kira.

- Continue ! Quémanda le boss, visiblement intéressé.

- Vous êtes considérez comme des criminels, et vous risquer votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Moi j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'attraper, et je sais que la mafia doit avoir plusieurs personnes qui pourraient m'aider. Des hackeurs, des espions, n'importe quoi !

Le grand homme se pencha vers Timothy et lui demanda quelque chose à voix base. L'homme qui avait attouché Mello en profita pour lui poser une question quasi futile.

-Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans ! Répondit le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais utiliser une arme.

- Oui, revolver, couteau, qu'importe…J'ai un permis moto et voiture. J'ai appris à parler plusieurs langues, espagnol, français, japonais, néerlandais, allemand…

-Et c'est un cuisinier d'enfer ! Assura Timothy avec un sourire.

- Timothy à dit que tu avais une intelligence incroyable. Tu vas nous le prouver.

- Un test ? Interrogea le blond.

- Parfaitement. Depuis environ trois mois, nos stocks d'héroïne sont en baisses, c'est léger, mais anormal.

- Donc, vous voulez faire un test sur quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas la réponse… vous ne pouvez pas réellement savoir si ce que je vous dis est vrai ou pas !

- On le saura bien assez tôt.

- Soit…

Mello entendit son téléphone vibrer. Sans gêne, sous le regard des mafieux, il le sortit et décrocha.

-Allô ?

- C'est Hal.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi… du baby-sitting, toi aussi il te sort par tous les trous ?

- Non ! Je tenais à t'informer qu'il va créer une association pour attraper Kira, le S.P.K., Special Provision for Kira.

-Il t'a demandé de me le dire ?

- Non. Répondit à nouveau la blonde. Mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu le savoir.

- Je ne te dirais rien quand à ce que je fais, qu'il aille se faire…

- Mello ! S'il te plaît ! Le coupa la femme.

- J'ai autre chose à faire ! Conclut Mello avant de couper la conversation.

-Alors ! Fit le patron, voulant le rappeler à l'ordre.

Mello s'approcha lentement du boss. Il se pencha légèrement à son oreille. L'homme tourna la tête vers un de ses hommes.

-Lui ?

- Oui !

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ? S'étonna le chauve.

-Il est tendu depuis que vous m'avez donné cette énigme à résoudre.

- Bien. Tu peux te retirer, Timothy, reste avec moi un instant, Rashual. Accompagne-le dehors.

L'homme hocha la tête et accompagna Mello dehors.

-Ca n'a pas été très concluant…

- Je n'ai aucune chance ? Questionna le blond.

- Peut-être.

Mello se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres de Rashual. Ce grand homme avec de cheveux noirs plaqué en arrière excepté une petite mèche passant devant un de ses œil. Cet homme qui était un des piliers de la mafia.

-Tu me chauffes ? Questionna Rashual en passant son bras autour de sa frêle taille.

- Peut-être bien. Répondit le blond avec un ton sensuel.

Le brun le colla contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement. Mello répondit à son baiser sans grande envie. Après tout, tout ça, c'était bien un problème d'hormone. Avec ses pensées qui glissaient toujours vers Matt, avec les envies qui lui chauffait les reins…Et puis, il avait besoin de l'appui de quelqu'un pour rentrer dans la mafia.

Rashual passa ses mains sur les cuisses du blond, les caressant à travers le cuir de son pantalon. Une nausée prit Mello, mais il n'allait pas repousser cet homme. Il se contenta de séparer leur lèvre et de lui envoyer le regard le plus sensuel qu'il avait en rayon.

-Tu appuieras mon entrée dans la mafia ? Questionna le blond.

- Peut-être bien. Dit-il à son tour.

Rashual l'embrassa encore une fois. Mello se tendit légèrement. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle et que n'importe qui pouvait venir, sans doute parce qu'il réalisait enfin ce qu'il faisait ou que, justement, ce qu'il faisait serait peut-être inutile. Mais il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins…même ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas que tu es vierge. Rigola le grand brun.

-Stupid jerk, j'ai dix-neuf ans, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-C'est mignon.

- On ne peut pas aller dans un endroit plus discret ? Interrogea Mello en voyant, du coin de l'œil, une voiture passée.

- Si. Rétorqua le mafieux avant de l'entraîner vers sa voiture.

Le blond y rentra et s'attacha. Rashual ne tarda à venir le rejoindre, il ne s'attacha pas et démarra. Il ne tarda à faire glisser sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Mello se tendit et s'appuya contre le dossier du siège.

-Ne fais pas ton timide comme ça, c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Lui annonça Rashual avant de rigoler.

- Je sais… Répondit lentement Mihael.

-Tu verras, ça se passera bien. D'habitude je préfère les femmes, mais je suppose que ça fonctionne un peu prêt de la même façon.

- Ah. S'étonna le blond en sentant cette main s'approcher de plus en plus de son anatomie.

Il s'intéressait donc aux garçons mais ne l'avait jamais fait avec. C'était un peu comme une première fois pour tout les deux.

Mais la main ne tarda à se bouger, pour que Bid conduise convenablement. Kheel regarda par la fenêtre pour voir où ils pouvaient bien aller. Dire qu'il avait oublié son revolver à la maison, sait-on jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

-Tu devrais te détendre. Dit le brun avant de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Je serais détendu… On va où ?

- Chez moi.

Mello hocha la tête. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent à découvert ou pire chez lui et que Timothy puisse savoir des choses sur sa vie sexuelle. Qu'il sache comme il concevait la chose, ou des choses du genre. Déjà qu'il lui posait trop de question indiscrète.

Ils arrivèrent dans les dix minutes devant un garage. Rashual sortit, avec ses clés, en disant à Mello de ne pas encore sortir. Si le blond fronça les sourcils il s'exécuta, ne faisant que se détacher. Le brun ne tarda à revenir pour rentrer la voiture et il fit encore signe à Mello d'attendre avant d'aller fermer la porte du garage.

-T'as une femme ou quoi ? Interrogea le blond lorsque Bid rentra encore une fois dans la voiture.

-Ah, c'est bien vrai ce qu'a dit Timothy, tu es vraiment intelligent.

-Que… Quoi ? Sérieux !

- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on va faire ça ici. Ma femme ne vient jamais dans la cave, elle dit qu'il y a trop d'araignée. Je te déconseille de faire trop de bruit. Annonça-t-il avant de rabattre le siège où était Mello et de grimper à califourchon sur lui.

- Moi, si j'avais quelqu'un, c'est quelque chose que je ne serais pas faire, trompé la personne que j'aime.

-Tu veux que j'appuie ton entrée à la mafia, oui ou non ?

- Ah ?

- Je ne suis pas débile ! Tu viens me chauffer puis tu me demandes mon appui…

Mello hocha la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, son haut fut ôté.

-Continue de te déshabillé. Lui dit le brun en ôtant ses propres habits.

Mihael le dévisagea un court instant. Il ôta très lentement ses vêtements puis adressa un regard à Bid, une fois nu.

-Tu me ramènes chez moi après ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Si tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir ton appui ? Interrogea le blond, se sentant très mal à l'aise.

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le fit baiser sa tête jusqu'au niveau de son sexe. Une mine de dégoût passa sur son visage. Il jeta un regard à Bid, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être grâce à Matt, lorsqu'il se plaignait des choses écœurantes qu'il devait faire à son travail et des conversations indécente avec Timothy.

-Je te préviens, si tu jouis, je n'avale rien ! Siffla Mihael.

Mello, bien qu'écœuré par la vision qu'il avait devant lui, à savoir, Rashual assit face à lui, attendant qu'il réagisse, fut forcé à sortir sa langue pour commencer à lécher le bout de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne tarda à sentir la main de l'autre sur sa tête, le forçant à aller plus vite en besogne. Comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était encore vierge. Même si, bien sûr, il savait sucer des sucettes à en exciter Timothy et que ce dernier lui avait proposé cette activité, avançant qu'il resterait vierge quand même. Mello avait bien sûr refusé immédiatement.

Le blond accéléra donc ses mouvements buccaux pour que l'autre soit satisfait. Il était toujours aussi écœuré et il avait l'envie de le mordre. Quitte à choisir, à défaut d'avoir Matt, il aurait encore préféré le faire avec Timothy. Au moins, ce dernier ne dégageait pas une odeur aussi détestable qui lui retournait le cœur.

Mello avait peut -être l'impression d'être une prostitué, mais il devait jouer de ses avantages pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à coucher avec n'importe qui. De toute façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix, là où il en était il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il oublia donc l'impression de dégout qu'il avait au fond de lui et s'appliqua à son "travail", enfonçant le sexe parfois au plus profond de sa bouche. Mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit la main de Rashual s'appuyer fort sur sa tête puis un liquide amer dans sa bouche.

Ne sentant pas le courage de l'avaler, il recracha ce qu'il avait reçu dans la bouche. Ca avait vraiment un goût dégueulasse ! Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il refusait d'avaler. Il entendit l'homme soupirer.

-Tu aurais quand même put avaler. Se plaignit-il, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

Mello ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un regard noir. Qu'il y goûte avant de critiquer.

- Je te conseille de sérieusement te calmer si tu veux intégrer la mafia.

Mello s'y résigna et baissa son regard noir vers le bas. Ensuite, il se redressa et hésita un moment avant d'aller se frotter contre l'autre. Vu qu'il était hétéro, mieux vaut agir comme le ferait une fille pour qu'il redevienne dur et que tout aille plus vite. Rashual poussa quelques soupirs de bien être en passant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Mello se frotta plus fortement sur le bassin de Rashual et passa ses bras autour de son cou, espérant qu'il ne tarderait à ce qu'ils en arrivent aux faites. Lorsque le brun fut de nouveau dure, il attrapa un préservatif, l'enfila sur son sexe et sans gentillesse il enfonça Mello sur son sexe qui poussa un cri de douleur. S'il avait su que ça ferait aussi mal, il se serait retenu de le faire, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen d'intégré la mafia...

Kheel se sentit violemment renverser sur le siège aplatit. Les coups le pilonnait sauvagement, il sentait la main de Rashual sur sa bouche, empêchant alors ses cris de douleurs de se faire entendre.

Le brun y allait tellement fort que du sang ne tarda pas à couler le long de ses jambes. Mello griffa les épaules du brun pour lui supplier d'arrêter d'être si violent. Mais l'autre ignora sa demande et continua de plus belle, faisait un peu plus souffrir Mello qui se demande quand son cauchemar allait s'arrêter.

Le blond essayait de le repoussé pour qu'il arrête de lui faire si mal. Mais il n'y parvint pas, il n'avait pas assez de force. Au bout de quelques minutes de pure souffrance, le cauchemar prit fin et Mello sentit que la présence qui était en lui n'était plus là. Le brun retira sa main de sa bouche et le blond gémit un peu de douleur.

Mello se rhabilla lentement, Rashual l'imita. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux dégâts, à savoir, sperme et sang sur les fauteuils. Il lui faudrait nettoyer ça et expliquer tout ça à sa femme.

-Bon, je vais te ramener.

Le blond redressa le siège et s'attacha, il sentit le sang glisser dans son slip. Il avait une mauvaise impression. Rashual fit toute les manœuvres pour sortir puis, enfin il put démarrer.

-Alors ?

- Je passerais te chercher, bientôt. Tu reviendras à la mafia et on décidera. J'appuierais ton entrée dans la mafia.

-Merci…

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.


	13. Epilogue

_**Edwige Blumen.**_

_**Percer la neige.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, hurt, comfort, friendship.

Couple : Il y a de l'amour de Mello envers Matt.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic, mis à part Vick, Timothy Spall, Démetra, Juliana, Luc et Cécile appartiennent à Messieurs Ohba et Obata dont j'ai oublié les prénoms.

* * *

_**Epilogue.**_

Mello ressentait comme un dégoût au plus profond de son être. Egoïstement, il attrapa son GSM pour appeler Matt. Vu l'heure tardive, il dormirait peut-être… qui savait ? Mais il avait tellement envie d'entendre sa voix, de se sentir mieux…

La discussion fut trop courte à son goût. Matt semblait avoir raccroché de façon précipitée. Il soupira et rentra dans le petit appartement.

-Je suis rentré Tim ! Annonça Mello en jetant ses clés sur l'armoire et en se débarrassant de son manteau. Tim ? Appela-t-il.

Il haussa un sourcil et fut surpris qu'il ne soit pas là. Il était toujours là d'habitude, et pourtant il avait traîné plus que d'habitude. Il grogna et se sentit tout à coup mal. Il ferma la porte, après avoir vérifié que Chocolat était à l'intérieur. Il alla, ensuite, chercher, sous son coussin, son revolver.

Il profita qu'il était dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il posa les vêtements avec le revolver puis il se déshabilla et alla dans la cabine de douche où il ouvrit l'eau agréablement chaude.

Il soupira doucement, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait pas dut faire ça. Il ne tenait pas à cette expression stupide « je veux offrir mon pucelage à Matt ». Mais avoir donner son corps pour cet raison… mais après tout, il avait bel et bien besoin de l'appui de quelqu'un pour entrer dans la Mafia. Il avait besoin de cette dernière, alors tant pis… même s'il aurait aimé d'autre circonstance, même s'il se sentait à présent légèrement mal, tout finirait par passer.

Il entendit la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Il le sentait mal. Timothy avait toujours ses clés. Mais il se souvint de la phrase de Rashual « on viendra te chercher ». Il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il saisit le revolver et descendit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement.

Il braqua son revolver sur la personne qui était là. Plus par prudence que par peur à vrai dire. Il se figea tout à coup. Là, sur le pas de sa porte, il y avait Matt. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, surtout qu'il l'avait joint peu de temps avant.

-Mello…

Le blond remarqua que sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait, il y avait des tas de bleus. Il sentait une haine grandir pour Vick, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça.

Lentement, la main de Matt toucha la sienne. Il se sentit électriser au plus haut point. Mais ça le fit enfin réalisé que le roux était réellement là. Il lui sauta au cou, voulant l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre le sien et plus si affinité.

-Désolé de débarquer comme ça…


End file.
